Uzumaki Legacy - Original
by DreamofChaos
Summary: AU. Neglected and lied to, his family betrayed and destroyed. Will Naruto break the shackles trying to hold him. Or will he fall and become a mindless servant. Naruto will reject the help offered to him and walk his own path. The path of an Uzumaki Devil. Neglected!Uzumaki!DevilBorn!King!Strong!Smart!Naruto [NarutoxHarem]. I don't own Highschool DxD or Naruto. [Rewritten]
1. Arc 0: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. I only own my OCs and Plot Twists.**

 **Posted July 18, 2016**

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Evil Piece Laboratory_

A family of five were standing before a man inside of his personal laboratory. There were various machines moving and twisting, most likely mass producing one of the greatest inventions of all history. The man had slicked back green hair and light blue eyes. He seemed to be giving off a kind of mysterious aura that puts anyone on edge. This was Ajuka Beelzebub formerly Ajuka Astaroth, the current Beelzebub one of the Four Great Maous. He was also the creator of the Evil Piece System which was the reason the family was there.

The family consisted of 2 adults and three children, 2 females and 3 males.

One of the adults was a beautiful woman with short brown hair. The woman had a voluptuous body with large curves in all the right places. She also had beautiful violet eyes that known as a trait of her family. This was Venelana Gremory née Bael. She was the Lady of the House of Gremory.

Next, was the woman's husband, with long crimson red hair tied in a ponytail. He has a short red beard and light blue eyes. This is Zeoticus Gremory current Lord of the House of Gremory. (1)

Next, was the only girl of the three children. She was 9 years old with crimson red hair and blue eyes similar to her father's. The girl had an excited expression on her face. This was Rias Gremory the Heiress of the House of Gremory.

Next was a boy the same age as Rias. He had crimson red hair and blue eyes. He had a smug smile on his face. While his eyes shined with excitement at the thought of what today meant for him. This was Menma Gremory Heir Presumptive of the House of Gremory.

Finally our protagonist, who was the same age as his siblings. The boy had scarlet red hair instead of crimson. He also had amethyst purple eyes that shone with intelligence and excitement. This was Naruto Gremory a member of the House of Gremory. Held also held a neutral expression on his face.

This group of six aren't human they're devils a supernatural race of sin and evil.

But the devils have changed, they are no longer the evil and malicious beings they once were. Still even with these changes devils still are beings of sin. The most usual being Pride, Greed, Envy, and Lust. It was just an accepted part of society that no matter how much the devil's change they are still who sin constantly. One of these changes to the devil society is why the family is here.

Seeing the excitement of the children Ajuka inwardly chuckled.

"I see you're here for your children's evil pieces, Zeoticus, Venelana." Ajuka asked with a smile on his face.

Evil Pieces were chess pieces that allows High-Class Devils to reincarnate other being into devils. These Reincarnated Devils are then part of the High-Class Devil's peerage or to put it in simpler terms their servant. Each Evil Piece has a characteristic corresponding to chess. The _King_ is the master of the peerage and is always the High-Class Devil. They also have the abilities to forcibly command the other members of the peerage. The _Rook_ gains increase offensive and defensive capabilities. The _Knight_ gains increase speed, the _Bishop_ has increased magical prowess. The _Queen_ has the combined ability of all pieces. Finally the _Pawn_ has the ability to mimic the benefits of the other peerage members besides the the King. The maximum amount of pieces anyone can have is fifteen, one _King_ , one _Queen_ , two _Knights_ , two _Bishops_ , two _Rooks_ , and eight _Pawns_. Just like the game chess.

High-Class Devils as the name states are the higher class of the devil race. There are a total of four classes in the devil society. The Low-Class, the Middle-Class, the High-Class, and the last one Ultimate-Class. When a devil reaches High-Class they are allowed to get their own set of Evil Pieces.

"Of course Beelzebub-sama, they have been waiting for this for months." Zeoticus replied with another smile on his face.

"I've told you countless times just call Ajuka. You have earned right to call me by my name." Ajuka said his smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh please we couldn't, you deserve the upmost respect Beelzebub-sama." Venelana smiled after responding to Ajuka. She could easily see what the other two were doing and it amused her.

The children were currently looking at their parents in confusion. Even though they want to get their Evil Pieces as soon as possible. They felt like they were being left out of something like a hidden joke. But Naruto did figure what their hidden joke was. They were stalling and honestly it annoyed him. They knew him and his siblings were excited and they were stalling to mess with them.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san can you please stop stalling?" Naruto asked quickly with a small pout on his face wanting to get his Evil Pieces and return home.

All the adults smiled at his comment in amusement. Ajuka then walked over to his desk and picked up three boxes. Each of them were black in color and were radiating magic. Ajuka then gave one of each the children.

Menma opened his box revealing crimson red chess pieces, soon Rias and Naruto followed. The adults looked at the pieces for any anomalies. What they found shocked them each of their children had at least one mutation piece.

Menma had a _Mutated Knight_ , and a _Mutated Pawn_.

Rias had a _Mutated Bishop_ , and a _Mutated Pawn_.

Naruto had four _Mutated Pawns_ , a _Mutated Bishop_ , and a _Mutated Knight_.

Even though Evil Pieces are able to turn other beings into devils, they're certain restriction in the process. Most have to do with the strength of the King and the rest of the peerage. When possibly reincarnating one-tailed kitsune you might use one _Bishop_ reincarnate the being. But say if you have a three-tailed kitsune who are significantly stronger than a one-tailed kitsune, it might cost both of your _Bishops_ to reincarnate them. Even then if the _King_ isn't strong enough the process won't work.

Now mutation pieces were an anomaly in the Evil Piece System. Mutation pieces are drastically more powerful the normal pieces. So instead of using two _Bishop_ pieces to reincarnate the three-tailed kitsune, you could use one _Mutated Bishop_ to reincarnate them instead.

Still mutation pieces are really rare and coveted. To think these children would have so many speaks volumes for their potential!

Ajuka was currently witnessing the elder Gremory's congratulated their children, but he noticed something. Zeoticus and Venelana were praising Menma and Rias considerably more than Naruto. They almost seemed to be avoiding him. It wasn't obvious they seemed to be doing it unconsciously. Ajuka looked over to Naruto for a reaction, but the boy had a neutral expression on his face. Like he just didn't care his parents were praising his siblings more than him. Which is strange since children his age always their parent's attention.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Gremory Residence, Gremory Library_

The Gremory Library was established by the first Lord of the House of Gremory. Inside is years upon years of knowledge from past and present Gremory's. The Gremory Library is the product of the Gremory's _Greed_.

Although the Gremory's are kind people they are still devils. Like all devils they sin and their sins are _Greed_ , _Envy_ , and _Pride_. Devils fundamentally are a sinful race, each devil lives by a certain sin from _The Seven Deadly Sins_. The Phoenixes live by _Pride_ , and _Lust_ , the Sitris live by _Pride_ , and _Envy_.

Naruto was currently reading a book about magic in the library by himself. Putting the book he was reading down, Naruto picked up an empty teacup that was near him. Concentrating on using his magic a green magic circle appeared on the back of his hand. At the same time a green glow encompassed the cup before dying down. Naruto then threw the teacup at the closest wall as hard as he could

Against common sense the teacup did not shatter upon contact with the wall. Instead the wall cracked slightly from the force of the cup.

Seeing the result Naruto smiled, he had finally perform Reinforcement Magic correctly, he had been trying to get it perfect for a few days. After weeks of research on which type of magic he should start with, Naruto decided to start with Reinforcement Magic. Which was fundamentally easy for any experienced magical being, but it offered little benefit compared to other types of magic. This has caused many magical beings to completely disregard the magic, claiming it was useless. But Naruto was determined to take Reinforcement Magic to the next level.

Despite it's name Reinforcement Magic does not increase the density of an object making it harder to break. No, what it actually does is anchor the particles of an object making them harder to move. Reinforcement Magic can not only be used on objects but also the body. Allowing him to slightly increase his physical abilities.

Naruto then decided to start learning a different type of magic. (2).He should also look into possible recruits for his peerage. (3). After all he doesn't want to fall behind his siblings who are getting private lessons from their mother. Others would wonder why he didn't join his siblings in the lessons. Actually the answer was simple, his siblings were special while he was nothing compared to them.

All because he wasn't born with the Power of Destruction.

* * *

 **End**

 **Yay first story!**

 ** _Uzumaki Legacy_**

 **I'm guessing you can already tell that this story is going to be about Naruto and the House of Uzumaki! It is going to deal a little bit into devil politics, but don't worry politics won't take over this story.**

* * *

 **Zeoticus** **Gremory** (1)- The name of Ria's father was confirmed by Ishibumi.

 **Naruto's Magical Abilities** (2)- Naruto may not have the Power of Destruction but he should be able to use a decent amount of magic. The question is though what type of magic Naruto should use.

 _-Reinforcement Magic (Revealed)_

 _-Chosen (Unknown)_

 _-Chosen (Unknown)_

 _-Not Chosen_

*No Elemental Magic*

 **Naruto's Peerage** (3) - I already have most of Naruto's planned just a simple question for any possible readers.

 _-All Female Peerage_

 _Or_

 _-Mixed Peerage_

* * *

 ** _Update: Fixed the Italics on the Evil Pieces._**

 ** _Update: Fixed the Italics on the sins._**

 **JJplayz out!**


	2. Arc 0: Friends and Second Servant?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. I only own my OCs and Plot Twists.**

 **Posted July 19, 2016**

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Gremory Gardens, Gremory Residence_

 _Few Days Later_

The Gremory Gardens is a beautiful and large garden filled to the brim with various types of plants ranging from magical to non-magical.

Currently sitting in the beautiful garden was two children each reading a book. One was our protagonist, Naruto Gremory and he was currently reading a book about runes. The other child was the same age as Naruto with blonde hair and pale red eyes. She was Seekvaira Agares, Heiress to the House of Agares. She was wearing a blue and gold robe. Coincidently, she was reading the same book as her friend, Naruto.

They met two years ago at a high-class party they both were able to talk on a intellectual level above that of a normal seven year old child and have since been friends. They also both held an interest in the Rating Games. Which isn't exactly uncommon for devil children their age. But these two take it to a whole other level. A year ago both started journals on all the Rating Games they witnessed. More specifically they journaled the strategies and abilities of both peerages. Both knew in the future these devils will possibly be their opponents, so might as well be ready.

Back to the story.

Though Seekvaira wasn't just reading, she was also writing in a notebook. Naruto then decided to break the silence.

"So what are writing there, Seekvaira?"

"Just a bunch a different ideas that involve combining technology and magic." Naruto rolled his eyes, of course. Seekvaira was a techno otaku it was obvious she was writing about ways to combine technology and magic. (1). Ever since he met her she always loved messing around with that particular subject.

Granted some of her ideas were good. Like robotic flies with runes on them that allows them to hear from a mile away. Or a mechanical snake with super charged lightning fangs. But some of them were stupid in his opinion, like the Mecha Suit of Doom and Destruction. The title was pretty self explanatory of what it did. Naruto then decided to take her mind off of technology. He achieve this by appealing to one of Seekvaira's hobbies.

"Hey wanna play some chess?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Seekvaira then took a chess set from her Family Vault. The Agares Family Vault to be more specific.

The names of the devil families aren't just names. Well they are names but these names hold magic in them. This magic then created a separate space or dimension for people who hold the name can use, this is now known as Family Vaults. The families usually keep heirlooms, weapons, and books in the vaults. Or in Seekvaira's case a chess set. (2).

But for some odd reason, Naruto can't access the Gremory Family Vault. Which is weird since he is a Gremory. Naruto's was soon turned towards the chess set as Seekvaira made the first move.

And so they played.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _La Giustiniana, Italy_

 _Two Years Later_

Naruto was currently walking through La Giustiniana a town in Italy a distance away from Vatican City. It's been two years since Naruto has gotten his Evil Pieces along with his siblings.

He spent most of his time reading books in the Gremory Library and training his Reinforcement Magic to absolute perfection. He had such control over his Reinforcement Magic that he doesn't even need to use a magic circle anymore. He even started doing some physical training to build up his stamina and endurance so he could consecutively use his magic. He had even learned a new type of magic from all of his studying.

He even continued journaling all the Rating Games he sees. Considering Naruto is currently on his fifth journal he has a lot of information for the future. He even ended up betting on peerages in the games. Practically doubling the already large amount of gold in his bank account.

You are probably wondering why Naruto is currently in Italy and not in the Underworld? Well it's simple Naruto's parents decided it was time for their children to explore the human world by themselves. So while Rias and Menma went to Japan. Naruto decided to go to Italy, and he had to admit it was nice walking through a peaceful Italian town. With the various aromas of spices and foods filled the air it was amazing and

As Naruto was walking through the town. Naruto felt a magical presence, and it made Naruto scowl in anger. The presence he was feeling was actually four presences. One of them which was the weakest seemed to be running from the three others with stronger presence. Now what made Naruto scowl in annoyance is that each of the presences had traces of holy and light elements in them. That was enough for Naruto to identify the possible enemies.

'Exorcists.' Naruto thought darkly. Exorcists we're humans trained by the church to fight 'evil' supernatural beings. Even then exorcists travel in teams of three so they can team up on any supernatural being. But what confused Naruto is that fact the exorcists were chasing the other presence which seem quite compared to the rest about his age. So now Naruto was having an inner turmoil should he help the younger presence or leave it to the Exorcists.

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Cursing his damn heart Naruto ran off to help the young presence.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Forest in Italy_

 _Few Minutes Later_

When Naruto found the presence he was consequently shocked at what he was seeing. The was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and was wearing what was considered rags. She was currently running from three adult male exorcist. No, what shocked him is that while running the girl was creating holy short swords and throwing them at the exorcist hoping to slow them down. The plan did actually work though each of the exorcists were sporting cuts forcing them to slow due to the pain but it wasn't enough to widen the gap between the two.

As he was watching this Naruto was going over a multitude of ideas to save the girl. Finally it click in his head, taking out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket dimension. Naruto start writing some runes.

 _Few Minutes Later_

The trap was set and Naruto just had to wait for his targets. As he said that his target was within seeing distance. When she was close enough, Naruto jumped out of his hiding spot grabbed the girl and put a hand over her mouth. The girl started thrashing trying to free herself from his before Naruto 'shh' her causing her to quiet down.

The exorcists then came into the clearing bloody and angry. Looking around for the little who was causing them so many problems. None of them noticed the small spike in magical energy before everything went black.

Currently occupying the clearing, was a light purple cloud of gas. When the gas cleared it revealed the three exorcists, asleep.

Sighing in relief, Naruto release the girl from his hold. She quickly stood up and quickly turned towards him with a smile on her face and a holy short sword in hand.

"So, who are you my friend, and what did you do to them?" The girl asked with an Italian accent to her voice but it sounded perfect to him. All supernatural entities have the ability to understand and speak any language. She was also pointing to the three sleeping exorcists.

"Name's Naruto Gremory. I came to check out the magical presences I sensed. Also I did that to them by using a runic cluster to convert the sleeping spell into gas form." Naruto's answer seem to relieved the girl before she held out her hand which he took.

"Your an interesting guy you know that. My name is Jeanne Arc and thank you for the help. So can I assume you know about the supernatural? " Jeanne said with a smile and a cheerful disposition like she wasn't just chased by exorcists.

"Yeah, So how were you making those swords earlier?" If Naruto's suspicions correct he may have just found a perfect _Knight_ for his peerage. Naruto has recently been studying Sacred Gears. One Sacred Gear had abilities strangely similar to Jeanne's.

"Oh I make them with my Sacred Gear, Blade Blacksmith. Which allows me to make holy swords." Jeanne said cheerfully. Carefully Naruto summoned his _Mutated Knigh_ t piece. Even though it was a rare piece he thought it would work perfectly with Jeanne.

"I see. So, Jeanne what if I told you I was a devil?" Naruto asked curiously. Jeanne looked at him weirdly before answering.

"Well I would say you are a trustworthy devil." Nodding at the answer Naruto revealed the _Mutated Knight_ piece to Jeanne, who looked at it in awe.

"Well Jeanne let me explain to you what an Evil Piece is."

Naruto will soon learn that Jeanne actually needed the Mutated Knight to be reincarnated.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Gremory Residence, Dining Table_

 _Few Hours Later_

"To think that two of my children would already get their first servant. It makes me so proud of you." Said Venelana with a smile on her face. As she looked at the two new additions to the table.

That's right Naruto isn't the only person that got a servant today. Sitting next to him Jeanne was currently wearing shorts along with a shirt which was a considerably upgrade compared to the rags she wore earlier.

Also sitting next to Rias was a black haired girl with her hair in a high ponytail tied together by an orange ribbon. She was also currently wearing a miko outfit. This was Akeno Himejima his sister's _Queen_.

During the entire dinner Venelana and Zeoticus kept asking Akeno questions about herself more specifically her history. Then Rias went into this long story about Akeno's past and how she met her. No one seemed to notice Akeno's saddened expression as Rias was telling all of her secrets. Luckily his parents completely firgot about Jeanne, which relieved Naruto since he didn't want to explain to his mother he knocked out three exorcists. Menma was also brooding while eating thinking how unfair it was for his siblings to have already used some of their pieces, while he is still servantless. Especially his talentless brother who can't even use the Power of Destruction.

Naruto quickly excused himself and Jeanne from the table. Before heading towards his room with Jeanne following looking in awe at the castle.

When they were close to his room Naruto heard Jeanne sigh happily.

"What's got you so happy?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know just that I'm your first servant. That just shows I'm amazing aren't I." Naruto just rolled his eyes at Jeanne's words. Even though she was cheerful and childlike, she still had a lot of pride in herself. Jeanne continued to bask in nothing before Naruto shattered her world.

"Actually you're not my first servant."

Those words caused Jeanne to trip on nothing forcing Naruto to catch her causing her cheeks to go red in embarrassment.

"Wait, What!"

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Random Town, Gremory Territory._

 _Next Day_

Naruto and Jeanne we're currently walking up towards a one story house that was gray in color. Naruto had a smile on his face ready to meet his first peerage member after a while. While Jeanne was nervous, she dosen't know why just that she is currently a nervous wreck thinking about meeting Naruto's first servant. But her face still held her ever present smile.

Naruto rung the doorbell to the house and the door immediately open.

Jeanne saw a girl with short silver hair and blue eyes. It was obvious the girl just woke up considering her bed-head. She was currently wearing black pants and a silver shirt. Upon seeing Naruto the girl smiled and embraced him which Naruto responded the same. Feeling a little awkward at being left out, Jeanne decided to look somewhere other than them.

When they finally let go the girl noticed her before inviting them into the house. The house was nothing special just a 2 bedroom, 1 bath house perfectly normal. Currently in the living room there were two couches facing each other with a coffee table in between. The girl on one couch while Naruto and Jeanne on the other. It was actually quite tense in the room but Naruto didn't seem to notice. Well the silence was finally broken by the girl.

"Hello it's nice to meet." The girl directed the question towards Jeanne.

"Likewise." Jeanne replied with that smile on her face. Finally Naruto noticed the tension in the room. Well it was easy since both girls were staring at him attentively.

"Ah well Jeanne this is Valencia Lucifer. My pawn, she took four _Mutated Pawn_ pieces. Jeanne's jaw dropped in shock while Valencia looked smug. (3). Jeanne finally picked up her jaw and said two words. The exact same words she said the day before.

"Wait, what!

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **Magic:** Maybe shouldn't have asked about magic suggestions. But who cares for real. So until chapter 4 please hold thematic suggestions.

 **Peerage** : I'm to say this but the peerage has been planned from the start. The only empty spot left is single pawn piece. So maybe Asia should join Naruto instead, I don't know. If you guys want that tell me.

 **Naruto's Fighting Style:** Naruto will mostly fight face-to-face fist-to-fist. So expect Naruto's magical abilities be on the downplay once cannon starts. When it comes to weapons the most I'll give Naruto is magical gloves.

 **Poll:** There will be a poll for the peerage of the peerage will be all female or mixed. I honestly would like to write mixed but I want to give readers some input in the story. So I can to a compromise. I will put the poll up for people to vote. But I want some people in the Reviews to give me legitimate reasons for choosing one of the other through reviewing. I'll see which one won me over in the end. The poll will continue till Chapter 5 is posted.

 **Future of The Story:** I plan for this story to get a little smutty after Volume 5. So if anyone would be willing to write some lemons. I'll give you full credit for the scenes.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Information**_

 **Seekvaira Agares** (1)- : I mono in the Light Novel Seekvaira is a mecha otaku but I decided to have her as a techno otaku.

 **Family Vaults** (2)- : In some was Fanfictions chess sets appear out of a magic circle. I was confused by the thought of just summoning a random chess set. So I decided to make Family Vaults.

 **Valencia Lucifer** (3)- :Yes a female Vali. I actually had this planned. But some of you wanted Female Vali so there you go.

* * *

 _ **Update: There was a problem with Italics in the first chapter. Go back and read it I fixed it.**_

 ** _Note: Just telling you guys now I type my chapters on a phone so yeah. If there are any problems tell me._**

 ** _Note: Profile updated with information on the story._**

 **JJplayz out!**


	3. Arc 0: Training and Interaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. I only own my OCs and Plot Twists.

 **Posted July 20, 2016**

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Naruto's Room, Gremory Residence_

Naruto was tossing and turning in his bed. Sweat covered his forehead, while held an expression of discomfort. It was obvious he was having a nightmare, a bad dream, or even a wet dream. His dream was nothing but a bunch of sayings and words he couldn't understand flashing before his eyes.

Naruto suddenly woke up with ragged breathing. He couldn't remember anything about the dream he just had, except for one sentence. The sentence honestly confused him.

 _Beware the shackles that attempt to bind you, young heir._

What shackles? Young heir? He wasn't the heir of anything. Unless something happened to Rias and Menma.

Naruto just decided to ignore the dream and go to sleep.

It was obvious he didn't much sleep the rest of the night thanks to same recurring dream.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Naruto's Training Grounds, Gremory Residence_

 _A Week Later_

Standing in the dirt training grounds near Gremory Residence was Naruto and Valencia witnessing Jeanne running around the training ground.

The training ground they were in was Naruto's personal, it was surrounded by trees. So you could call it a clearing but it's a train ground. The training ground primarily made of dirt and it was surrounded by a track field which Jeanne was running on.

They were currently test how fast Jeanne could move and how long she can hold that speed. Thanks to the the _Mutated_ _Knight_ piece inside of Jeanne, her speed should have been drastically increased. With the use of magic they were able to find Jeanne's top speed and how long she could hold.

22.38 mph for 7 seconds was Jeanne's speed. Which didn't get any reaction out of either Naruto or Valencia for one reason.

By human standards Jeanne speed was amazing, by devil standards it was average. But by _Knight_ standards it was utterly disgraceful. A _Knight's Pride_ is their speed, if another _Knight_ , an experienced _Knight_ saw Jeanne's speed they would insult and berate her constantly for it until she got faster.

"Jeanne you can stop now." Naruto called out to Jeanne. In response Jeanne stopped in front of Naruto. Even though she was running at for 45 minutes straight she only had a thin sheet of sweat forming and was breathing lightly, which spoke volumes for her stamina.

"So Naru-chan what do I do next?" Jeanne asked with a smile on her face. While Naruto's eyebrow twitched, a few days ago Jeanne decided to start calling 'Naru-chan' just to mess with him. Naruto tried his hardest to convince her to stop. He even got on his knees and begged her with a pleading expression but she didn't stop. Naruto's Pride took a hit that day and it continues to take hits every time Jeanne calls him 'Naru-chan.'

"Jeanne, I want you to create a holy sword for me?" Asked Naruto. Jeanne quickly made a holy short sword in response.

"Jeanne, you make any type of holy sword with your imagination, right?" Jeanne nodded hesitantly to his question.

"It also needs concentration too." Jeanne informed her master.

"Can you see if you can make a fire holy sword?" Naruto asked interested in the result.

"Ah, yeah let me try?" Jeanne then closed her eyes and concentrated. She stayed like this for a minute before a sword appeared in her hand. It looked like a normal sword but the tip of the blade was on fire. Jeanne revealed a saddened expression at the product. Valencia moved quickly to cheer her up and put her hand on Jeanne's shoulder.

"It's fine Jeanne, it was your first time trying. I couldn't even properly use Divine Dividing my first time trying it." Valencia said with a smile on her face.

Divine Dividing a Longinus-type Sacred Gear also known as White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings. A Longinus-type Sacred Gear is a type of Sacred Gear that has the power to possibly kill God. But no Longinus wielder had ever reached that level of power yet. But Valencia's dream is to get to that level of power. Divine Dividing has the ability to halve the power of those it comes in contact with and add it to the wielder. To be able to use Divine Dividing efficiently the wielder's body needs to be able to handle a sudden increase of power.

When Valencia first used Divine Dividing against him, she collapsed in pain thanks to the sudden increase in power.

Back to the story.

Jeanne smiled at Valencia's attempt to cheer her up. Soon her smile returned to normal as if she was never sad.

"Jeanne, I want you to focus on making a fire sword for the rest of the day, okay? Can you do that or do you want to keep running?" Naruto asked Jeanne which she responded with a nod. Before walking off to a secluded corner in on the training ground. Naruto looked towards Valencia to address her.

"Hey, Valencia want to spar with me?" Naruto asked Valencia who grinned at the question. After all Valencia was a budding battle maniac. She wants to get stronger and the only way you get stronger is through training and fighting.

The two separated from each other in preparation for the spar. They were both silent before Valencia charged toward him. Valencia threw a punch which Naruto blocked then quickly backed up. Deciding to keep the momentum Valencia charged again this time with a heel kick. In response Naruto blocked it with a reinforced arm. Naruto then punched her with a reinforced fist pushing Valencia back a few feet.

Wordlessly Divine Dividing appeared on Valencia's back taking the form of white dragon wings with eight energy feathers. A small blue magic circle appeared in Valencia's hand. Then orbs of pure magic formed around Valencia. Swiping her arm in a dramatic fashion the orbs of magic flew towards Naruto with Valencia following quickly behind.

Seeing the attack Naruto formed a translucent magic circle from his hand. This was a Defensive Magic Circle, a technique that all magic users should know. It was designed to block physical and magical attacks. It's strength based on the amount of magic poured into it. (1).

The bullets of magic hammered against the shield. Making small cracks appeared on it, soon a punch from Valencia came into contact with it. This action causing a larger crack to appear on the circle. Now, anyone one else would have been smug at completely blocking the attack. But not Naruto, he knew what was coming next.

 **[Divide]**

That dreaded word, that word was the reason he suffered so much pain in the past.

The Divine Dividing started producing blue particles.

As the sound resounded through the training field. The Defensive Magic Circle shattered under the force of Valencia's punch. Reacted quickly Naruto did a low sweep aiming for Valencia's leg's. Easily seeing his intention, Valencia flipped over Naruto. Valencia then did a spinning heel kick just as Naruto turned around. Striking him straight in the cheek throwing him back a few feet, similar to what happened to her earlier.

Rolling to prevent taking further damage, Naruto glared slightly at Valencia. Valencia who noticed the glare grin cheekily. Naruto clenched his teeth, he hated that ability so much. It was so annoying every time he spars with Valencia she abuses that ability with perfect timing.

Deciding to go on the offensive, a light green almost white magic circle appeared on Naruto's hand. Swiping his hand like a blade, three blades of wind flew from his fingers charging towards Valencia at high speeds. Valencia quickly put up a Defensive Magic Circle, when the blades hit the shield they caused large cracks to appear on it. But Naruto didn't give up, a orange magic circle appeared in front of Naruto's mouth. Inhaling air for dramatic effect, Naruto quickly exhaled. The effect was a plume of flames originating from Naruto's mouth. Similar to how a dragon roars in a fight.

Seeing the plume of flames heading towards her. Valencia widened her eyes in shock at the new technique. She started pouring magic into the Defensive Magic Circle repairing it, causing the cracks to disappear.

Then the flames hit.

Immediately cracks appeared on the circle. Valencia could feel the intense heat on her skin. In any other situation Valencia would use the Divine Dividing, but she doesn't want to take a chance with the flames. Considering that to use Divine Dividing she had to have direct contact with whatever she was dividing. Eventually the flames died down, luckily considering the circle looks like it's about to shatter. Which it did shatter even when the flames stop.

When Valencia looked at the training ground, she noticed the path the flame took towards her was completely charred. She shuddered at thought of getting hit by those flames. Unfortunately her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto attacked again.

Orange and light green magic circles appeared on his hand, symbolizing his use of Fire and Wind Magic respectively. Naruto was about to show Valencia the reason he even learned Fire Magic. Naruto layered the two magic circles on top of each other. He then swiped his hands again.

The result?

A dozen blades of super-heated air flew towards Valencia faster than his wind blades earlier. Instead of shielding herself she decided to dodge the blades, she succeeded.

Even though Valencia dodged his magic, Naruto wasn't deterred in the least. Deciding to scare Valencia a little Naruto snapped his fingers.

The Result?

The blades of super-heated wind he used earlier left a little magic residue when they finally hit something. The dozen different spots suddenly exploded when Naruto snapped his fingers.

Valencia revealed a horrified expression when she heard the twelve different explosions in the distance.

And she promptly fainted.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Twenty Minutes Later_

"That was an intense spar you to were having there." Jeanne said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. So had far did you get on the fire sword?" Naruto asked Jeanne about her training. Well it seemed to be going fine if the fact that her smile widening was any proof. Honestly Naruto was proud of his _Knight_ , she was progressing nicely and was already comfortable in his and Valencia's prescience. Also she wasn't tired after concentrating and creating a bunch of swords that were failures. Crating swords using Blade Blacksmith drain not only Jeanne's magic but also her stamin. Jeanne brought his attention onto her by asking a question.

"I was able to make the fire sword so what should I do next, Naru-chan?" Jeanne asked her King, wanting his opinion on the matter.

"Try making a lightning sword, and if you finished try a wind sword. You okay with that Jeanne?" Naruto said after a few minutes of thinking. Jeanne just nodded and walked off again.

Naruto sighed while closing his eyes and thinking about the spar. All in all it was good assessment of their magical abilities. He showed his ability to use Fire and Wind Magic in conjunction. It turned out good considering he achieved his goal of making super-heated air. Also those explosion were simply awesome. Valencia showed her ability to use Magic Manipulation, which was the easiest and one of the hardest types of magic to learn.

Magic Manipulation is a type of magic where the user creates constructs made of magic that can affect the physical world. All magical beings use Magic Manipulation as a form of exercise to help control one's magic. Magic Manipulation can be used to make beams to shoot your enemies with. Or make sword to use, make a ball to throw, Magic Manipulation is really versatile and easy. But it's also really hard whenever you get into the more detailed constructs. Valencia showed her ability in the use of Magic Manipulation by forming dozens of orbs of magic and firing them like bullets at him.

Back to the story.

Deciding not to waste time Naruto got up and started jogging around the training ground. He may be a stamina freak, but it would be awesome if he was a stamina god.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Menma's Training Grounds, Gremory Residence_

 _Same Time_

Craters littered the ground of a different training ground similar to Naruto's. Standing in the middle of the training is Naruto's brother Menma Gremory. He was currently standing in front of a line of training dummies practicing his aim inside of his personal training ground.

"Stupid Naruto, why the hell does he and my sister have servants and not me?" As he was grumbling this Menma was firing blast of Power of Destruction from the Crimson magic circle in his hand.

In Menma's eyes Naruto is a failure plain and simple, after all his mom says so herself so he has to be right. Naruto is nothing because he can't use the Power of Destruction. But then how is it he already has two servants and his sister one while he has none. Momentarily stopping himself from destroying any more dummies, Menma thought about potential peerage members. There were some that he knows that could possibly make good members, but all of them have their own faults he doesn't want in his peerage and their loyalty was questionable. Even though they should all be honored he even wanted them in his peerage.

Immediately it click in Menma on who to add to his peerage and their loyalty to him was assured. Menma quickly went to talk to his mom about the idea and on any tips on how to get stronger.

After all he doesn't want to be weak like his brother.

He doesn't want to be neglected.

His _Pride_ won't let him be.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Gremory Library, Gremory Residence_

 _A Day Later_

"Join my peerage." Said Rias Gremory as she slammed her hands on the table in front of Naruto. Naruto looked up for his runes book before answering.

"No." It was straight to the point and simple, hopefully she would get it. Apparently she didn't considering pouted before whining.

"Whhhhyyy? Why won't you join my peerage." Rias whined like a spoiled princess while crossing her arms.

Oh wait, she is a spoiled princess or just a brat.

"I have my own peerage already Rias." Naruto said but Rias wouldn't give up.

"Then Jeanne and Valencia can join my peerage too." Rias said excitedly.

"No! Now, go away I'm reading." Naruto waved Rias away who only just pouted before walking away with her nose in the air.

After she left Naruto sighed, out of all the Gremory family the one he is most tolerable with was Rias. But she's still just a spoiled brat who is used to getting everything she wanted. His best relationship was with Grayfia Lucifuge his older brother's, Sirzechs Lucifer's wife.

He used to be on good terms with Sirzechs before the man insulted him. After he got his Evil Pieces, he suggested Naruto should become part of Rias's peerage.

"I think it would be a good idea you become Rias's first servant, Naruto-kun."

He rejected, and the bastard had the galls to ask 'why.'

He didn't tell him but Naruto's _Pride_ would never let him become someone else's servant.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Zeoticus Gremory's Study, Gremory Residence_

 _A Hour Later_

"Thank you for bringing those books for me, Naruto." Zeoticus said to his son after he dropped off a pile of books on his desk.

"No problem Tou-san." Naruto said.

Honestly it confused Naruto on why his father always had him bring books for him from the Gremory Library and not just asked one of the castles servants.

"Can you pass me that black book over there." His father pointed towards a small black book, his father's journal. Naruto picked it up before handing to his father, he then quickly excused himself. But his father had some words to say while reading a book.

 _"You would make a good servant, Naruto."_

Naruto didn't respond and just walked away.

That sentenced always confused him. Whenever he would help his father he would say right before he left. Also he's been saying it a lot more frequently since he got his Evil Pieces.

But Naruto decided to ignore and go to bed.

* * *

 ** _End_**

 **Update Speed:** I'm trying to go daily updates for a few chapter before I'm going to start spacing them out.

 **Poll:** Don't forget to voter on th poll.

 **Naruto's Magic:** I just decided to have Naruto show off the types of magic he uses.

 ** _Chapter Information_**

 **Defensive Magic Circle** (1)- I always why no one clarified what these are in Fanfiction, or in canon.

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

 **JJplayz out!**


	4. Arc 0: Third and Fourth Servant, Union

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. I only own my OCs and Plot Twists.

 **Posted July 21, 2016**

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Rias's Room_

 _Few Minutes Later_

Rias Gremory was pouting as she thought about the conversation with her brother. All she wanted was for him to join her peerage, so she could help him get stronger. He didn't have to be so mean about it and blow her off.

Noticing her _King's_ distress Akeno addressed Rias. Even though Akeno wasn't happy with how Rias told her whole family about Akeno's past. She still forgave Rias, she is her best friend so of course she would.

"What's wrong Rias?"

"Really nothing Akeno, I gave Naruto an offer to join my peerage and he just ignored me." Rias said while still pouting.

"Where did you get the idea of inviting Naruto to the peerage anyway?" Akeno asked Rias.

"Onii-sama suggested the idea."

"Sirzechs-sama!" Akeno said surprised at the notion.

"Yeah, Onii-sama came home one day and heard Kaa-sama and Tou-sama talking about how weak Naruto is. I actually believe that he is too, I mean how can I not. Kaa-sama always mentions how much of a failure Naruto is during our private lessons. But then I'm conflicted, one day I saw Naruto practising Reinforcement magic and he perfected it. How can he be weak like Kaa-sama says while he is able to perfect a type of magic, While I'm still learning how to control the Power of Destruction. I want Naruto in my peerage for two reasons. First, he's strong I saw that spar he had with Valencia it was amazing. Second, I want to help Naruto get stronger and protect him." Rias ranted somehow in one breath. Akeno sighed at her _King's_ distress it was really a simple problem with a simple solution.

"Rias, you forgot one simple fact, Naruto is a Gremory and Gremory's live by _Pride_. Naruto is probably too prideful to become a servant." Akeno said causing Rias to gain a thoughtful expression.

She went to bed that night still thinking.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Dining Hall, Gremory Residence_

 _A Week Later_

Currently at the dining table were the normal cast of our story, but there was one extra.

A girl the same age as Naruto with short dark blue hime-cut and chin length bangs framing her face and lavender eyes. She was also wearing lavender robes, she was his brother's _Queen_. Hinata Hyūga, the probably now former Heiress to the House of Hyuūga. (1). She also has a gigantic crush on Menma.

The House of Hyūga are known for their skills in hand-to-hand combat and have special eyes called the Byakugan. Which allow them to see the magical circuits and points inside a person's body. Magical circuits are similar to veins but magic travels through them and not blood. Magical points acts like a relay point for the magic traveling through the magical circuits. The Hyūga fighting style Gentle Fist uses the Byakugan to it's advantage by closing the magical points preventing their opponents from using magic. Which is why the Hyūga are known for being the 'best' in close combat.

When dinner was over everybody went to bed with Hinata following Menma like a sick puppy.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki** **Legacy)**

 _Naruto's Training Ground_

 _Next Day Later_

Naruto and Jeanne were currently sparring with each other.

Jeanne charged forward with a holy sword in hand and attacked with an overhead slash. Naruto blocked with a Defensive Magic Circle. The holy sword shattered the circle thanks to it's holy and light element. Jeanne kept the momentum and kept attacking Naruto who can only dodge.

But he missed a step causing Jeanne's sword to slash his chest. Naruto clutched his chest in pain but didn't fall to the ground.

"Naruto!" Jeanne screamed in distress before running towards Naruto. A dark green magic circle appeared in Jeanne's hand before it was covered in a dark green glow showing Jeanne's use of Healing Magic. Putting the hand towards Naruto's chest Jeanne tried healing him but it wasn't as fast as it should be because of the holy element of the sword.

But then something happened the wound on Naruto's chest glowed a golden color. The glow then started closing the wound on Naruto's chest. When it was finally closed Naruto's skin didn't have a blemish on it. The wound from the holy sword was completely healed!

Jeanne and Naruto stared in shock at the wound. A young devil like Naruto healing perfectly from a wound made by a holy sword was incomprehensible. The holy and light elements of the sword have turned Naruto to dust, but he healed from it. With no scars showing that the wound was ever there.

"What?" Both said at the same time.

Immediately Naruto remembered something from another dream.

 _Light will never harm you, young heir._

This was so damn confusing.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki** **Legacy)**

 _Bael Territory_

 _Two Months Later_

Naruto was currently walking around a town Bael Territory. You could say that Naruto is currently trespassing considering you're not allowed to enter the territories of other devil houses without permission from said house. But Naruto just decided to not care about the rules and take a stroll in a new environment.

Naruto was currently wearing jeans and a shirt so that he could blend in with the rest of the devils in the town.

As he walking through town he passed a dark alley a presence completely passed all of his sensing abilities. Which would explain why Naruto was completely taken by surprise when the presence stole his wallet from his back pocket and ran back into the alley.

"Thief." Naruto said quietly before following the thief into the alley.

The thief was currently running their fastest speed with Naruto closing in quickly. Noticing a fence coming up the jumped onto then jumping of the wall over the fence. Naruto followed quickly by flying over the fence. Naruto took note of the thief's actions when they got over the fence.

'Why didn't they fly over the fence instead of jumping. Either the thief doesn't have wings or their trying to avoid attention.' Naruto thought still following the thief.

The thief then turned into another alleyway that led to the street. Again Naruto followed the thief onto the sidewalk. As he was running Naruto noticed that the thief was slowly gaining speed but Naruto was able to keep. Focusing all of his sensing abilities on the thief. Naruto noticed they were drawing in energy from nature. Naruto only knew one technique that could do this.

'Senjutsu!' Senjutsu was skilled that was only able to be used by Youkai and magical beings blessed by Youkai. That cemented the fact that the thief didn't have any wings. Naruto then noticed the figure gathering more Nature Energy causing them to go faster. He responded by reinforcing his legs to give him some extra speed.

The thief turned into another alley that had an intersection. Noticing a chance to stop this chase and thief, Naruto took it. Focusing his magic a light green magic circle appeared under the intersection right below the thief before they could react a burst of wind threw them into the air. Naruto flew and caught the thief, he quickly wrote a rune using his magic on the person's skin. An Immobilisation Rune to be specific that prevents the person affected from moving.

Setting the thief down Naruto pulled the hood of the thief down exposing her face which was glaring at him. The thief was girl about a year younger than him with blue shoulder length hair. She had heterochromic slitted eyes, her right eye being emerald green and her left eye being a golden yellow. Plus he had some 'features' which consisted of two cat ears on her head. Naruto fixed his own glare on the girl while grabbing his wallet.

"So, why did you try to steal from me?" Naruto asked threateningly towards the girl.

"Well you looked rich so I tried to rob you." The girl replied to Naruto just as threateningly. While Naruto's eyebrows twitched, apparently dressing like a commoner didn't help.

"Why?" He asked hoping to get some answers.

"Why? Why? Well I'm sorry not everyone is filthy rich like you. Some of us have to work our hardest to make it day to day. I'm not any different I have to steal just to eat dammit." she yelled in anger before sighing seemingly tired from the rant. Of course, why the hell did he ask 'why' of course she was poor if she was stealing. On the outside Naruto remained unfazed and just asked her a question.

"Are you a Nekomata?"

"No, a Nekoshou." She answered back.

Nekomata were Cat Youkai known for their skills in the Youkai Arts. Nekoshou were the strongest species of Nekomata, being at least twice as physically strong than other Nekomata species. There were also known for their Nature Fire which is a blue flame that acts like a magical poison that slowly weakens a person's strength.

The Youkai Arts were the different techniques that Youkai usually learn.

There's Taijutsu which is hand-to-hand combat.

There's Youjutsu which is manipulating the magic in their bodies to form elements.

There's Genjutsu which is manipulating the magic in their body to form illusions.

There's Bukijutsu which is weapon fighting.

There's Kenjutsu which is sword fighting.

There's Sojutsu which is spear fighting.

There's Bojutsu which is bo staff fighting.

There's Iryojutsu the abilities to heal others.

Then Senjutsu the art using of the world's natural energy.

There's also Fuinjutsu which is the use of japanese kanji to cause effects on the world.

"My name is Naruto Gremory, yours?" Naruto asked.

"Matatabi." Matatabi replied. (2).

Naruto took one of his _Rook_ pieces and showed it to Matatabi. Who showed an angered expression on her face when seeing the piece. Knowing exactly what it is and what it does.

"You expect me to take a chance and practically give you my life? How can I trust you we just met." Matatabi asked angered.

"I don't expect you to trust me, I expect you to take a chance. You take chances everyday by being a thief. So what's your choice Matatabi?" Naruto said while Matatabi glared at him.

"I have a friend." She said and Naruto just raised his eyebrow. Matatabi didn't noticed and continued.

"She's sick from Nature Poison." Nature Poison was what happens when you lose control of the Nature Energy when using Senjutsu. The Nature would then start to poison the user. It is relatively easy to fix it, she needs to get her magical circuits wash out and replaced with new magic. And Naruto has the perfect way of doing that.

"Lead me to her I can help her." Naruto said and Matatabi revealed a hopeful expression. Naruto released the Immobilization Rune allowing Matatabi to get up.

"Follow me." She said before running off with Naruto following.

Soon the two exited the town and into the forest surrounding it.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Matatabi's Treehouse, Bael Territory_

 _An Hour Later_

When they stopped Naruto saw a gigantic tree that had a thick trunk that is probably wide enough to fit five adults comfortably. Immediately Matatabi started climbing up while Naruto flew up.

When he got high enough Naruto saw a small treehouse with two windows. He also saw a hatch that Matatabi was currently going through. He followed again threw the hatch. When he came inside it was just one room with two windows and two 'beds' under the windows. Well they weren't really beds, they were actually leaves covered with animal skins. He then noticed a girl on the bigger of the two beds.

She was about the same age as Matatabi meaning a year younger than him. She had long blue hair that fell to her mid-back and dark purple eyes, she also had a bang that was covering her right eye. She was also unnaturally pale for her age.

"Umi I'm home." Matatabi said, the girl Umi turned towards the sound and revealed a surprised expression at the newcomer and blushed since he was handsome in her eyes. Naruto walked towards her and kneeled next to her bed with Matatabi right next. Naruto then reached out with his arm and started rubbing her head causing Umi to blush crimson. The action caused Matatabi to roll her eyes.

"What species of Youkai are you Umi-san?" Naruto asked quietly already knowing she was a Youkai.

"Ame-Onna." She said quietly.

Ame-Onna or Rain Woman are known for their use of Water Youjutsu and Iryojutsu.

Naruto took out a _Pawn_ piece and showed it to Umi, whose eyes widened upon seeing it. That showed she knew what it was.

"This is the key to healing you Umi-san. The way to heal Nature Poisoning is to flush out your old magic and replace with new magic. The problem is that me and Matatabi can't do it ourselves, the poison will only grow. By using the Evil Piece your circuits will be flushed out Demonic Magic. Umi-san can you accept becoming a devil and joining my peerage." Naruto asked seriously, but Umi wasn't deterred and she nodded. Naruto then asked her to lay down, which she compiled. Naruto then pulled out two more Pawn pieces and put it on her chest. He started chanting.

"I, Naruto Gremory call forth Umi. Let her rise again, let her rise again as my _Pawn_. Come forth Umi."

A scarlet red magic circle appeared under Umi and the Evil Pieces sunk into Umi's chest and she fell asleep. All the while Matatabi watched in awe. She was broken out of her musing when Naruto tapped her shoulder. When she looked over she saw Naruto has his _Rook_ piece in his hand with a raised eyebrow.

Matatabi grumbled but accepted the offerer.

Naruto gained two servants that day.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Matatabi's Treehouse, Bael Territory_

 _Two Hours Later_

Naruto has been practicing his magic for the last two hours while Umi and Matatabi scepter from the after affect of the reincarnation.

He was broken from his thoughts when Umi wrote up groaning. He noticed that she still has a pale complexion but not as bad as it once was. Naruto quickly walked next to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Are you okay Umi-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I'm find just let me try something." She then her hand in his shoulder and tried to stand up and she succeeded. Albeit with shaky legs, but it didn't she revealed a delighted expression. She immediately turned towards him with a smile on her face and kissed him, straight on the lips.

…

…

…

Finally realizing what she was doing she gained a crimson blush on her face. She pulled away from him while looking towards the ground.

And Naruto.

Well, Naruto's 11 year old brain couldn't handle the fact that she kissed him. All he could think about was her soft lips. When his brain finally caught up, he got a stupid grin on his face.

Just another day of Naruto Gremory.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Private Room, Gremory Residence_

 _One Year Later_

Naruto now 12 years old was currently sitting next to Seekvaira facing both of their parents.

One was a woman with long black and brown eyes she was wearing a black robes that barely reveal any skin. She was Seline Agares, Seekvaira's mom.

The man next to her was tall and had blonde hair with crimson red eyes. He was Andrew Agares, Seekvaira's dad.

Sitting next to the couple was Zeoticus and Venelana. Both couples were staring at Seekvaira and Naruto intently. After all the kid's reaction would tell them a lot about how they thought about the idea. Seekvaira just stared at Naruto with a pensive expression on her face for a few minutes before shrugging her shoulders an action Naruto also did.

"I really don't mind the idea. How about you Naruto?" Seekvaira asked Naruto.

"Neither do I Seekvaira." Replied Naruto.

It honestly unnerved the adults how the kids were talking. They were talking like they were conversing about the weather. Especially since they were talking about marrying each other.

Wait, what!

Yes, Venelana and Zeoticus decided to arrange a marriage for Naruto to the Heiress to the House of Agares.

"So you to are okay with marrying each other?" Venelana asked hopefully. Both children turned to her and answered at the same time.

"Yeah." The adults all sighed in relief.

"What's with the reactions." Seekvaira asked

"Well you see-." Zeoticus started

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _A Few Minutes Later_

"So, Rias is marrying Riser Phenex of the House of Phenex. While Menma is marrying Sona Sitri the Heiress to the House of Sitri. And through these marriages you wish to make a quadruple alliance between our houses?" Naruto asked which the adults nodded. Naruto really had nothing say about the situation.

Well he was marrying Seekvaira,

that was okay at least.

* * *

 ** _End_**

 **Update:** Typing on a phone is so annoying!

 **Profile:** Profile updated with information for story.

 **Private Message:** I sent a pm to Elchabon about a question of theirs.

 ** _Chapter Information_**

 **Hinata** **Hyūga** (1)- I'm probably gonna get some hate for having Hinata become Menma's but I never liked Hinata. Also all of you thought Naruto and his peerage were going to be Naruto character didn't didn't you well, NOPE! Most of the clans from Naruto will become devil houses.

 **Matatabi** (2)- Matatabi is the second Naruto character in the story. If you don't know who she is one of the Nine Tailed Beast. She is the Two-Tailed Cat and the Nature Fire is basically her blue flames from Naruto.

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

 **JJplayz out!**


	5. Arc 0: Leaving Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. I only own my OCs and Plot Twists.

 **Age:**

 **Naruto: 14**

 **Jeanne: 13**

 **Valencia: 14**

 **Matatabi: 13**

 **Umi: 13**

 **Menma: 14**

 **Hinata: 13**

 **Rias: 14**

 **Akeno: 14**

 **Yuuto: 13**

 **Koneko: 12**

 **Seekvaira: 14**

 **Alivian: 13**

 **Sona: 14**

 **Tsubaki: 14**

 **Tsubasa: 13**

 **Posted July 22, 2016**

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Courtyard, Gremory Residence_

 _Two Years Later_

Standing in the courtyard of Gremory Residence is a large group of people.

There was Venelana and Zeoticus Gremory watching their children go into the world alone.

Seekvaira Agares along with her _Queen_ Alivian who was once an ice dragon before Seekvaira reincarnated was there. She was here to see her fiancé off.

Alivian is a year young boy about a year younger than Seekvaira and Naruto. He had pale skin most likely having to do with his element. He also had light blue hair and green eyes.

Sona Sitri was there along with her _Queen_ Tsubaki Shinra and her _Rook_ Tsubasa Yura. She was also here to see her fiancé and best friend off. Sona Sitri is a young girl the same age as Naruto she has a slim figure and short black hair styled into a bob cut.

Her _Queen_ , Tsubaki Shinra was as buxom as a fourteen year old could be with heterochromic eyes, a violet left eye, and a light brown right eyes. She was also wearing blue square glasses, she had long black hair that reached her waist with split bangs.

Her _Rook_ , Tsubasa Yura was a year younger than Naruto. She was a tall girl with blue shoulder length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic tomboy appearance.

The next person surprised everyone, it was Ravel Phenex. Riser Phenex's little sister, she was here to see her friend off. Ravel was also two years younger than Naruto. She had blonde tied in twin ponytails with drill-like curls and dark blue eyes. She has several bangs hanging over her forehead. With a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose.

These people were seeing off the siblings as they go off to travel the world.

Menma was standing there with his _Queen_ , Hinata. Both him and Hinata have grown these last two year and their bodies have been developing, actually it's the same for everyone leaving.

Rias was standing ready to go with her _Queen_ , Akeno. Again they have grown and filled out in certain areas. She also had two more members in her peerage a _Rook_ and a _Knight_.

The _Rook_ was a short petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. She has two bangs reaching her shoulders and several hanging over her forehead. She also has cat-shaped hairpin on both sides of her head. She was two years younger than Rias. This was Koneko Toujou, Rias's _Rook_ and a Nekomata.

The _Knight_ was a boy about a year younger than Rias. He had short blonde hair and gray eyes, he also had a mole under his left eye. This was Yuuto Kiba, Rias's _Knight_.

Really nothing changed with Naruto's Peerage as they grew older. The only real difference was that Valencia grew her hair longer. Naruto was currently being fussed over by his friend and two fiancée, Ravel, Sona, and Seekvaira. While Menma glared at him in hatred.

Oh, your probably confused. Well here's the story.

About a few days after the engagements were made, Sona went to her parents for a bet. She claimed she would never marry someone who wasn't able to beat her in chess. If she beat Menma then the engagement will be canceled, if Menma wins then she won't complain. Lord and Lady Sitri went to Zeoticus and Venelana about the game and they agreed, confident in Menma's chess skills.

Well, to put it simply Menma got smashed, destroyed, and annihilated all at the same time. There was a total of 100 games played between the two and Menma lost all of them.

Then came the problem with possible that could come after Sona now that she was free from the contract. So Sona suggested that she and Naruto go against each other. Menma tried to object not wanting to lose his crush to his brother but he was ignored. Zeoticus and Venelana were reluctant at first but allowed it. So they called Naruto in without telling him what would happen if he won.

Well, he won.

And that's how he got two fiancée. (1)

That kids, is why you should always know what you're getting yourself into whenever you play chess.

Back to the story.

As this was all happening Naruto was staring intently at Zeoticus and Venelana.

After all he finally found the truth.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Gremory Library, Gremory Residence_

 _Few Days Ago_

Naruto was currently leaving the Gremory Library when something caught his attention. There was a small black book on the table, it was his father's journal. Naruto was always curious of what his father writes in his journal. Picking it up Naruto started flipping through pages at a speed you would think he wasn't even reading it. But that's not the case with Naruto considering he has an Eidetic memory As Naruto skimmed the pages he stopped on one particular one that shocked him.

 _Rias and Menma are due in a few months._

Rias and Menma where the hell was he? In his mind Naruto's suspicions were growing at he read. He always noticed he was so different compared to Rias, Menma, and Sirzechs. His hair and eye color were different along with their personality. But this just proves it, as Naruto kept reading his thoughts were in overdrive. Putting the book down for a second Naruto thought about the information.

He wasn't Naruto Gremory.

He wasn't the son of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory.

He wasn't even a member of the House of Gremory.

No.

He is Naruto Uzumaki.

He is the son of Minato and Akira Uzumaki. (2).

He is the Heir to the House of Uzumaki.

The House of Uzumaki was a powerful house. Usually with members leading squads of devils into the battle during the Great War. They were master in the use of Runes, Fuinjutsu, Water Magic, and Wind Magic. They had the special ability of high-speed regeneration and a highly adaptive body. The adaptive body allowed Uzumakis to actually build resistance to holy and light elements with the right training. The Uzumakis were the strongest and the bravest of the devils. Even when they started dying off in the Great War, an Uzumaki always at least took down 50 angels or fallen Angels before they were killed in battle. They were so powerful that the Angel and Fallen Angel faction allied with each other and attacked Uzumaki Manor. They somehow were able to get past the seals and runes protecting the mansion. Most of the Underworld suspects the Uzumakis were betrayed, but no one says it out loud in fear of the consequences.

The Uzumaki were probably the one of richest family in the Underworld right behind the Phoenixes. Years of selling runes and seals allowed them to accumulate quite a wealth. But the Uzumakis did the one thing that all other devils and devil families.

They only had one sin.

 _Lust_. (3)

Uzumakis lived by _Lust_ and _Lust_ only. It was actually expected that Uzumaki children lose their virginities when they were 13 years old. The Uzumakis were a family of nymphos, the Uzumaki Mansion was a place of debauchery. Brothers fucked sisters, daughters fucked fathers, mothers fucked sons, uncles fucked nieces, nephews fucked aunts, and cousins fucked cousins. Honestly it disgusted Naruto about the fact that the Uzumakis were so into incest, but he couldn't help but feel turned at the thought of having sex with a redhead. He was also slightly jealous of Uzumaki boys, losing their virginities at 13. He has only gotten a blowjob from Seekvaira and Matatabi

Well him and Seekvaira did promise to wait till their wedding night to have their first time.

Seekvaira has also allowed him to collect his own harem.

Back to the story.

Not only that but Uzumakis were considered the sex gods of the devils. With high sexual stamina and the amount they could cum, maid having sex with an Uzumaki really satisfying.

You would be surprised of the different types of books in the Gremory Library.

It didn't stop there, it is known that devils go to the human go to the Human World and usually have one-night stands with humans that catch their interests before leaving in the morning. But Uzumakis didn't do that, no they tell the human about the supernatural and asked them if they want to become servants of the Uzumaki and join in on the debauchery. If they said 'no' they erased their memories and leave them money. If they say yes they join the Uzumakis.

Also it has been tested that over 30% of the current fallen angels were once angels who were seduced and had sex with an Uzumaki, causing them to fall and none of them regretted it.

Naruto also knows that an Uzumakis _Lust_ is usually sealed until they lose their virginities. When they do lose it usually they become extremely horny for a few days, thanks to the amount of _Lust_ stored in their bodies. Then Naruto got a lewd smirk on his face thinking about his and Seekvaira's wedding night and their honeymoon which is most likely gonna have to be a few weeks.

Damn hormones,

...

damn, now he has an erection.

Ignoring the erection Naruto finally understood why he was neglected.

Young children, neglected children specifically often starve for their parent's attention and acceptance. So they played the game like he was a regular neglected child dropping hints that he would pick up and act on it. But what would those hints be?

...

...

 _Beware the shackles that attempt to bind you, young heir._

" _I think it would be a good idea you become Rias's first servant, Naruto-kun."_

" _You would make a good servant, Naruto."_

That's it!

One of the biggest a shackles of the devil society is servitude since the creation of the Evil Pieces. They wanted him to become a servant of the House of Gremory! From what he read in the journal a few years ago a law was passed.

If the last living member of a devil family becomes the servant of another devil family. Then if the master family wishes they can claim all possessions of the servant's family as theirs.

If he became a servant to the Gremorys than everything the Uzumakis owned would have been theirs.

Naruto continued reading the journal, honestly he can see where Venelana and Zeoticus is coming from.

Venelana is a Bael, a devil of _Pride_ , _Wrath_ , and _Greed._

Zeoticus is a Gremory, a devil of _Pride_ , _Envy_ , and _Greed_.

They were both devil of _Greed_ so when given the chance to influence the Uzumaki Heir and possibly get the Uzumaki fortune they couldn't resist it. But they didn't plan on Naruto being _Prideful_ and not _Lustful_.

But then why didn't they just turn him into a servant when he was baby.

…

…

...

Wait, there sins.

No only are Venelana and Zeoticus devils of _Greed_ but also _Pride_. They are _Prideful_ devils who take _Pride_ in their titles. They are known for being 'good' devils and they don't what that reputation to be destroyed. By forcing a baby into servitude the Gremorys will lose that 'good' devil title and suffer a major loss of reputation, and their _Pride_ won't let them do that.

Well, they made the mistake of allowing him grow independently.

Naruto's magic started leaking from his body, he clenched his teeth in anger. Naruto quickly calmed down, he has to think before he acts. He doesn't know much about politics but Naruto knows that if he acts in someway they can get him back.

Everyone knows the saying, that has caused many people to give up on manipulating an Uzumaki

"Never try to control an Uzumaki." Naruto said angrily, immediately after the words left his mouth a scarlet magic circle lit up off the back of Naruto's hand. The light was so bright Naruto had to cover his eyes. Naruto felt the pull on his magic he felt something form in his hand. When the light died down Naruto saw a scarlet red chess piece in his hand.

It was an Evil Piece, or more specifically

A _Mutated Bishop_.

When he looked towards the back of his hand there were some words written.

 _A gift from Kaa-san._

Naruto's jaw dropped and a tear fell from his eye, his mother even in death found a way to help him she gave him an Extra Piece.

In simple terms an Extra Piece is an Evil PIece that one devil has given another devil an Evil Piece. It usually never happens since devils are _Greedy_ by nature.

But his dead mother hid an Unused _Mutated Bishop_. On the back of his hand, Naruto clutched the piece in his hand.

On that day Naruto made vow.

 _Those who betrayed the Uzumaki will fall to the flames of_ _ **Retribution.**_

 _The Uzumaki will rise from the ashes of_ _ **Betrayal.**_

 _After all he is there_ _ **Legacy.**_

* * *

 _(Flashback End)_

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Courtyard, Gremory Residence_

 _Present_

Three different magic circles appeared under the three peerages.

As the light shined brightly signifying there about to be teleported.

Naruto looked up into the UNderworld's sky with his peerage surrounding.

Better be ready world, because

Naruto Uzumaki was coming.

The light shone and Naruto was in a different place.

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **Confirmed Harem:**

 **-Seekvaira Agares**

 **-Sona Sitri**

 **-Valencia Lucifer**

 **-Jeanne Arc**

 **-Matatabi**

 **-Umi**

 **Possible Harem:**

 **-Tsubaki Shinra**

 **-Tsubasa Yura**

 **I Hope you guys liked how I did the Gremory's plan. I've read other other fanfictions with plans without any real backstory. So yeah give me your opinion.**

 **Profile: Profile updated with information from this chapter.**

 **New Arc!**

 **Next chapter will start the new arc.**

 **Arc 1: (I don't have a name for it) *Cries Silently***

 **The next arc will introduce Naruto's next peerage member, who will be the first male member of the peerage. So because of the fact I'm really excited I will be releasing the member's name already. Also the arc will be short at least 3-4 chapters, hope you're okay with that.**

 **The one who will be taking Naruto's** _ **Bishop**_ **piece is Subaku no Gaara, or in this story Gaara Subaku. His sand will be an amazing addition to Naruto's peerage. He is also my favorite character in Naruto.**

 _ **Chapter Information**_

 **Sona's Engagement to Naruto** (1)- In the Light Novel it is never specified who was it that Sona was set to marry so I used Menma.

 **Akira Uzumaki** (2)- This is not a mistake, Kushina is not Naruto's mother.

 **Uzumaki** _ **LustI**_ (3)- I told you readers that the story will get smutty around Volume 5. Right after Seekvaira's and Naruto's marriage which will be the first lemon. The _Lust_ part is to set it up.


	6. Filler 1: Gremory's Past (Short Chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. I only own my OCs and Plot Twist.

 **Posted July 23, 2016**

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy: Filler)**

 _Courtyard, Gremory Residence_

 _A Few Seconds After Naruto Left_

Zeoticus Gremory sighed as he watched his children and one extra teleport away. Zeoticus was honestly hoping for his plans for Naruto to get under way already.

What plans, you ask?

Well, the plan to take all of his family's fortune and possessions for himself. The little bastard brat doesn't deserve it anyway.

You're probably wondering why Zeoticus loathes Naruto so much.

Well it started when Zeoticus was in his mid twenties and he just started collecting woman for his harem. He had just conquered Mebuki Haruno the earlier week and was ready for someone else.

That someone happen to take his breath away and cause his heart to skip a beat. It was Akira Uzumaki the Heiress of the House of Uzumaki. She was so beautiful that Zeoticus was gaping like a fish the first time he saw her, hat action caused her to chuckle.

Dear Satan her chuckle was beautiful to.

Akira was his first crush and first love.

After witnessing Akira's beauty for the first time. He hounded his father to sign a marriage contract with the Uzumakis.

But they kept denying, saying they believed in marriage through love and not through paper.

It enraged him at their response of thinking he doesn't love Akira.

During this time the Great War was in full swing

Thanks to that an opportunity came up, Akira was kidnapped by Fallen Angels. He planned to go after her and save her. Then the Uzumaki couldn't deny him from her.

But there was a problem in his plan.

A Low-Class Devil name Minato Namikaze saved her. They fell in love because of the event and eventually married. A damn Low-Class Devil stole Akira from Zeoticus.

Zeoticus fell into a depression wallowing in his anger and sadness.

That's when he met Venelana. They found solace in each other, after all she was just like him.

Minato stole Akira's heart from him.

Akira stole Minato's heart from her.

Both Zeoticus and Venelana had their hearts broken.

Years passed…

Minato and Akira were happily married living with Uzumakis. And were constantly participating in the debauchery that is the House of Uzumaki.

Zeoticus and Venelana married but, not for love but for companionship and Lust.

Then they were approached by a man who wanted the Uzumakis dead. They agreed and teamed up with the man and several other people.

Fugaku Uchiha who lives by _Pride_ and _Envy_.

Mebuki Haruno who lives by _Greed_ , _Envy_ , and _Lust_ ,

Kizashi Haruno who lives by _Greed_ and _Envy_.

Raven Phenex who lives by _Pride_ and _Lust_.

Aston Bael who lives _Pride_ , _Greed_ , and _Wrath_.

There were many others that joined the group later on. All of them wanting the destruction of the Uzumakis.

Finally, the man that brought them all together. The son of _**Hashirama**_ **_Senju_**

 ** _Arashi_** **_Senju_** who lives by _Pride_ , _Lust_ , _Greed_ , _Envy_ , and _Wrath_.

You could say it was the ultimate betrayal considering that the Senju were one of the two allies of the Uzumaki.

All of them came together to destroy the the Uzumakis who have insulted them in some way. We called ourselves Shūen, Japanese for Demise.

First they had to get through all the deals and runes protecting the Uzumaki. They finally succeeded after years of study and tipped off the Angels and Fallen Angels.

The result….

The Uzumakis were destroyed.

But some of the members were able to escape.

Minato and Akira were some of said members. In desperation Minato and Akira contacted Zeoticus and Venelana. They obviously didn't know the the two Gremorys were part of the destruction of their family.

The two Uzumakis were on the run constantly contacting the Gremorys for help.

Until they were finally caught and killed. But before that happened they sent their only child Naruto the Heir to the House of Uzumaki to them to raise.

None of the other members of Shūen know about Naruto not being their biological child. And Zeoticus and Venelana were planning to keep it that way.

Then the law was enacted in case any Uzumaki came back to the Underworld.

Then Zeoticus and Venelana worked years to get Naruto to submit and become their servant.

That is how the plan started.

But it's not working.

Naruto is independent, he doesn't need them to survive like Rias and Menma do.

They can't ask Sirzechs for help, he doesn't know about their plan or Shūen he's too soft hearted. Plus he's easily manipulated so they need him.

So there gonna have to wait till Naruto comes back. They can't call him back or he'll be suspicious, Naruto already doesn't trust them. They don't need him suspicious of anything, the boy was to smart for his own good.

Clenching his teeth in anger at the fact the plan wasn't working. Zeoticus walked back into the mansion with Venelana by his side.

Maybe Mikoto and Mebuki can calm him down with some much needed 'service.'

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **I'm sorry it's a short chapter, I think I'm burning out from posting daily. I'll see if I can get through the next arc with daily chapters.**

 **I'm probably gonna get a lot of hate for that last sentence.**

 **Hope guys liked the filler chapter, the whole point of it was to give you guys some backstory on Zeoticus and Venelana. I've seen a lot of story with good guys turning bad trying to manipulate everything without any real reason why. By doing this I'm making sure that Zeoticus and Venelana aren't one dimensional.**

 **Also we established the group that destroyed the Uzumakis, Shūen. (I know it isn't creative). So we have a list of people who Naruto will be aiming for in the future, but you guys only have part of the list. *Insert Troll Face*.**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **\ /**

 **Answering Reviews only some of them. (You might really want to read this. Or you might miss some information.)**

 **LightningBlade49: Well in this chapter you found out who betrayed the Uzumakis along some I didn't mention. You know what I'll give a hint to one of them. Based on you Fanfiction name you won't like one of the betrayed. LOL I practically just gave it away.**

 **za worlda: Tomoe Meguri in the harem, well I'll think about it.**

 **Conker9999: The next arc will tell you about Kushina.**

 **Vulkhanos: In terms of strength I'm trying not to make Naruto overpowered but it will seem so when canon starts.**

 **RDT: Same with Conker, also sorry dude(or dudet) but this DxD has to be a harem man.**

 **ncpfan: This chapter answered your question on how Naruto was with the Gremorys.**

 **GodX: I'm not sure if Ophis is gonna fall in love with Naruto but i'll think about it. I'll also think about Samui and Tenten.**

 **: Not sure about Akeno dude.**

 **razorwolf1998: It is the same as the guy above but the very last review I answer on this chapter will most likely appease you.**

 **Natural Light: A URL image might be hard but if someone can do fan art and post it somewhere I will link. That means for you artists get to working if you want your art to get out there.**

 **Goose Attack: I know Koneko is a nekoshou but I purposely made her a nekomata along with Kuroka. My reasoning is that I want every member of Naruto's peerage to be unique in their own way so having two more nekoshou won't make Matatabi as unique as before. But don't worry that won't affect the way that Kuroka and Koneko fight.**

 **Lucian Naruto: Anyone want Rias in the harem well if you want her then vote. I'm making another pole for possible harem members.**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow**

 **JJplayz out!**


	7. Arc 1: School, Friends, and Ritual

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. I only own my OCs and Plot Twist.

 **Umi is an OC. I'm also gonna say it right now that the extra piece is something I made up.**

 **Posted July 24, 2016**

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Nagoya, Japan_

 _Few Hours Later_

Immediately after the Teleportation Magic Circle died down. Naruto's Peerage split up to complete their separate tasks. Naruto and Valencia went to look for a place to stay. Jeanne went around the city looking for any supernatural beings. Matatabi and Umi went to legally change their names.

Currently they were named as

Naruto Gremory,

Jeanne Arc,

Valencia Lucie,

Matatabi Gremory, and

Umi Gremory.

They changed their family names from 'Gremory' to 'Uzumaki.' The whole peerage not wanting any real connection with the Gremorys.

Naruto and Valencia were able to get a two story home with 5 bedrooms 2 bath, with a basement included. They were able to accomplish this by using magic, knowing that it would be weird for fourteen year olds to purchase a house. Jeanne did find some supernatural beings in the city, most being youkai and devils so they weren't in any real danger of being attacked by anyone.

They unpacked that night and went to and went to sleep on the floor. Tomorrow they would be getting some furniture.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Hosho Academy, Nagoya, Japan_

 _Two Months Later_

It's been two months since Naruto has entered the human world, and it's safe to say he's enjoying it. At the Gremory Residence all he did was study and train during his free time. Now that he is in the Human World he can act like a normal everyday teenager.

During this time Naruto was able to visit the Uzumaki Manor. It was completely destroyed to say the least since there was only rubble left. But the Uzumakis were smart, when they knew they were about to be attacked they stored everything in an underground vault. Yup everything, possessions, artifacts, weapons, and books all safe and secured. But there wasn't much money saved up so Naruto is still living off the Gremorys, which he isn't happy about. The underground vault also has the highest security possible with runes and seals. Most of the defenses having to do with explosions and being stabbed with pointy objects.

Yeah, not fun.

Occasionally he would take a book from the library to study up on runes and seals. He even allowed his peerage full access to the library so they can start improving themselves individually.

Back to the story.

Our protagonist and his peerage are currently in Hosho Academy a junior high school to complete their Secondary Education. It was one of the requirements both of the Gremory siblings and Naruto have to follow in order to be allowed to stay in the Human World, and that was to continue their education.

Naruto knows that Rias is currently in Kuoh Town a small town in Japan, while Menma is in New York City in the U.S.

Hosho Academy is a fairly large school surrounded by a small forest. It has multiple facilities for different purposes ranging from clubs to sports and events. It is also surrounded by a large forest with a road leading towards the city, secluding the school from the rest of Nagoya.

Naruto's school life is ok to say the least.

Well, thanks to his childhood with Menma, Naruto doesn't like bullies so he often deals with them, giving him quite the reputation. Thanks to that in two months he already has a fan club of horny teenage girls.

Just great…

Currently Naruto and his peerage were sitting in a small clearing eating lunch made by Naruto himself. But there was an extra person with them.

The person was actually a busty 14 year old girl with black hair tied into a ponytail and two strands of hair framing her face. She had black square glasses along with dark brown eyes. She was currently reading a book while eating and sneaking glances at Naruto with a blush on her face. She was the perfect picture of a 'busty bookworm.' She is Jun Hirayama, a third year student at Hosho Academy and is the smartest girl in the school right behind Naruto. She is also in the same class as Valencia and Naruto whom she has a crush.

Jun's life isn't exactly the happiest, she is an illegitimate child of a wealthy businessman and a normal woman. Except that her mother went against her family's wishes and ran away to get married. When her mother got pregnant with Jun the businessman left her not wanting the child.

Being a single mother was hard on her mom, especially with almost no financial support from her family and ex-husband. The only support they got was that they live in a house where they don't have to pay a yen to live their, her father was one who was paying the bills. Even then to survive day-to-day her mother became a prostitute to bring in more money. But an accident happened last year and her mother died.

Now her Aunt who lives on the other side a Nagoya sends her an allowance every month. And the amount of said allowance would fluctuate constantly depending on her grades. The reasoning is her Aunt doesn't want her to end up as a disgrace just like her mother.

During her school life Jun never had any friends a multitude of reasons. When she was young all she ever did in her free time was read. So she was considered a bookworm by other kids her age. When she started junior high school, she constantly scored at the top of her year. Most of the students became _Envious_ of her and some started studying harder so as to not lose to their 'rival.' She then started developing faster than most female and this enacted another round of _Envy_ from her female peers. Most of them starting rumors of how she was fucking the teachers to get good grades. How she was a 'slut' or a 'whore' and a whole plethora of degrading names.

The boys when talking to her would always think with the wrong head. Their eyes would always shine with a perverted gleam and _Lust_.

Back to the story.

Jun looked around at her friends and crush and smiled slightly. She never had any friends in her life especially after her mother died a year ago. She's just been closed off from everyone else in her life. But Naruto came and helped her in various ways from dealing with bullies or giving her financial support. Plus, he doesn't have an ulterior motives when it comes to helping her.

Truly Naruto doesn't have an ulterior motive he just decided to help for a simple reason.

Jun's whole situation in Naruto's eyes just shows that humans can be just as bad as devils.

Suddenly a moan caught Naruto's attention.

It was Jeanne who had a peaceful expression on her face with a small blush on her face. Her lips were wrapped tightly around her fork. She suddenly look a him with a mischievous look in her eye.

"You know Naru-chan you can cuddle in bed and cook in the kitchen. You would make a wonderful househusband." Jeanne said with his peerage agreeing.

While Naruto's eye twitched, only Jeanne can find so many ways to hurt his _Pride_.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Road to Nagoya, Nagoya, Japan_

 _Few Hours Later_

Naruto currently walking on the road leading from Hosho academy to Nagoya with Jun by his side. The rest of his peerage went to do their own responsibilities.

Looking around Naruto smirked to himself, a good number of the students around him were reading an orange book with blushes on their faces while trying to hide themir arousal. The book was Icha Icha Paradise an erotic novel Naruto wrote himself to raise funds to rebuild Uzumaki Manor. It was basically porn with plot, even though Naruto himself was a virgin, he has an active imagination. Each of his peerage member decided to make money by getting jobs on top of their normal devil jobs.

Jeanna, Umi, and Matatabi each became babysitters.

Valencia works part time in an antique shop.

While Naruto himself is an author and a manager of a famous actress.

It was all part of the grind to rebuild Uzumaki Manor.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Random Hill, Nagoya, Japan_

 _Few Days Later_

Walking up a hill in Nagoya was currently our protagonist Naruto. He usually come up to this to this hill and stares at the stars. For some odd reason they give naruto a feeling of calmness and serenity.

As he came to the top of the hill, Naruto saw the bench he usually sits on. But sitting there today was a boy the same age as naruto he had red hair combed and parted to the right. The boy most likely sensing Naruto was there turned around showing his green eyes with dark circles surrounding them. Then he dismissed Naruto before turning back towards the stars. Walking up towards the bench Naruto decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, this your first time watching the stars? Haven't seen you here before." Naruto said to the boy while sitting on the bench. The boy simply looked at him before turning away.

"Yes." His voice was monotone basically emotionless.

"What's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto asked the boy.

"Gaara. Gaara Sabaku." He said while still staring at the stars. Naruto just sighed in exasperation.

"You know if you're so interested in stars I can tell you more about them." Naruto said trying to instigate a conversation with Gaara. Apparently he succeeded in catching Gaara's attention considering he saw interest flash in his eyes.

Thus was the start of a lasting friendship that will go through many hardships yet still survive.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Three Months Later_

 _Nagoya, Japan_

Jun Hirayama was currently walking through a park leading to her house. It was currently 8:00 p.m, she spent most of her time today at Naruto's house doing a project for school and was heading home. Naruto offered to walk her but she denied not wanting to be a burden to him.

She honestly thought it was weird how all her friends lived in the same house but she wasn't gonna complain. Less places she has to remember how to get to.

The path that she was taking was one she always used when returning home from school. So she knows it like the back of her hand.

As she was walking, ominous feeling filled Jun's mind, her muscles tensed in fear and anticipation. She couldn't help but shiver and it wasn't from the cold. She was almost sure someone was watching her but she couldn't find out from where. A mist seemed to settle around Jun as she found her vision impaired.

Suddenly the feeling left Jun and her muscles relaxed.

Which is why she was surprised when she felt pain coming from two spots on her body.

Looking down she saw two tendrils of sand that pierced her body. The tendrils seemed to be alive considering they were wiggling and flapping around. The situation finally catching up her, her eyes widened in shock

Jun fainted from a combination of surprise, fear, and pain.

In the Uzumaki Residence Naruto woke up with worry in his eyes. He had placed a rune on Jun a few months ago to monitor her health. It was setup to alert him if Jun's life was ever in danger.

Jun was in trouble and he didn't have time to wake up Umi so she can possibly heal Jun.

Quickly teleporting to her location Naruto's eyes widened as he found Jun, unconscious with two holes in her body. Her skin unnaturally pale and a pool of blood forming around her body.

Quickly Naruto put his head to her chest hoping to hear some sort sound to signify she was alive.

…

…

…

 _Thump_

…

…

…

 _Thump_

She was still alive if barely. A dark green magic circle formed on both of Naruto's hands before putting his glowing hands. The wounds were healing but it wasn't going fast enough to save her.

Naruto started breathing hard thinking about the possible outcome. Dammit, he should have woken up Umi. She was a better healer than him with her skills in Iryojutsu. He may of only known Jun for five months but she was still a good friend. Looking at the pool of blood under Jun still growing in size Naruto's eyes widen.

'Blood.'

Reacting quickly Naruto bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Naruto kissed jun on the lips, using magic to force his blood down her throat. Naruto heard a gulp and watched with hope and anticipation. Immediately steam rose as a sizzle was heard from Jun's wounds caused by them closing up at an amazing speed.

Seeing the result Naruto sighed in relief the Uzumaki blood healing was one of the many unknown Uzumaki abilities that practically no one except a select group of people knows about. Not even one of the allies of the Uzumaki like the Senju.

But Jun wasn't saved yet, even though she was completely healed. The amount of blood she lost was dangerous he need to force her body to produce more blood. And he knew exactly how to do that.

Biting his lip again Naruto kissed Jun again using magic to force his blood to mix with her slightly. Naruto's magic acted to his will and started coating Jun's. Naruto's blood and magic formed a shell around Jun's. Naruto was currently using the incomplete form of the Uzumaki Devil Transformation Ritual.

Contrary to popular belief the Evil Pieces do not turn a human into a devil. What it actually does is create a shell around the subject's soul, blood, body, and magic. This still gives them the all the benefits and weaknesses of a devil. So to put it in simpler terms the subject is devil on the outside while human on the inside.

What nobody knows is that Ajuka Beelzebub actually was granted permission by the Uzumakis to study their ritual to remake it into the current Evil Pieces of today. Of course there conditions in place. (1).

The condition was that the benefits of the finished product had to be split up into the different pieces that we have today. The Uzumaki Devil Transformation Ritual basically made anyone turned into a devil by this gain all the benefits of the pieces like a _Queen_.

The ritual took effect as Jun's body convulsed as it produced blood and magic to help Jun's body work properly.

Picking up Jun's body Naruto teleported to his house. He set Jun in his bed before tucking her in.

Naruto fell asleep on the couch that day.

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **The first chapter of the second arc. I also introduced another OC Jun Hirayama.**

 **Also Gaara made his appearance in this chapter. I hope with that short dialogue I was able to portray his character correctly.**

 **Profile: Profile updates with information from chapter.**

 **Chapter Length: After this arc I will try to increase the length of chapters and slow down updates.**

 _ **Chapter Information**_

 **Evil Piece Origin** (1)- : Hope you guys liked how I did the origin of the Evil Pieces.

 **Answering Reviews**

 **Vulhanos: I'm not really too keen on a female Issei.**

 **Natural: Kurama will have a different role than being in the peerage. Also Naruto does not look like Minato in terms of hair and eyes. Also I'm not sure about Venelana being in the harem. If she was it would be a more master-servant relationship. Also Grayfia is already married to Sirzechs, and I already explained that Sirzechs was innocent so I don't want to cause him grief. I might have Naruto and Grayfia have a short fling. Shuri is has been dead for a long time. There is only one way I can see Shuri coming back I'll think about it. There is also a reason Mikoto is in Zeotucus's harem.**

 **razorwolf1998: Rias is the heir to the House of Gremory. While Menma is Heir Presumptive. To put it in simpler terms if Rias is married off or dies, Menma become heir. So Heir Presumptive is a title given to the second child.**

 **ARTIITHEHERO:** **The Uzumakis were married a long time lets go with that and also. What is wrong with you, as I said Zeoticus and Venelana's relationship was built on companionship and lust. I'm sure you know this but people do not need to be in love to have children. If any of you are confused go read this guy's review.**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow**

 **JJPlayz out!**


	8. Arc 1: Trust, Package, and First Fght

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. I only own my OCs and Plot Twist.

 **Also does anyone actually look at my profile. It has information on the story.**

 **Posted July 25, 2016**

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Uzumaki Residence, Nagoya, Japan_

Naruto woke up the next morning on the couch in his room. Soon memories of last night came rushing into Naruto's head. The memories showed how he saved Jun's life with an incomplete Uzumaki Devil Transformation Ritual.

The reason the ritual was incomplete was because Naruto only covered Jun's magic and blood and not her soul and body. He had done that for the simple reason of giving Jun a choice if she wanted to keep her humanity then he could just change her back her.

Back to the story.

Hearing sound Naruto looked over to see Jun stirring slightly before groggily waking up.

Jun looked around in confusion as she was unfamiliar with the place she was in, before it kicked in that she was at Naruto's house.

Immediately the events of last night rushed into her head, she then looked down the shirt was wearing expecting to see to holes in her body. She was shocked to say the least when she saw no wounds on her body.

"Hey, Jun." Naruto said to her. Causing the girl to look up to see Naruto staring at her. Then her face went red when she realize he saw her looking down her shirt. It was at that time she there was some blood on Naruto's shirt.

"Naruto-kun your sh-" She began but was cut off by Naruto.

"It's okay Jun, just tell me what you remember from last night?" Naruto asked sternly.

So Jun told Naruto about what she remembered from last night.

And safe to say she was extremely confused.

"Naruto-kun you seemed to know what is happening please tell me." Jun pleaded to Naruto.

"Jun i'm not going to lie to you right now. But you were attacked by someone who used magic." Naruto said seriously before internally facepalming at how fucking stupid that sounded. While Jun just revealed an angry expression and got up off the bed.

"Naruto i'm not joki-." She was stopped again when an orange magic circle lit up on Naruto's finger and a small flame emerged. While Jun stared in shock at the flame.

"Wait, magic? There's no way, does that mean Vampires exists?" Jun asked Naruto who sweatdropped at the question. Jun always liked vampire romance novels.

"Yeah."

"That's so cool can yo- wait. If what happened last night was real then how am I alive?" Jun asked confused. Naruto just sighed and brought out his wings. Two bat-like wings emerged from Naruto's back. The action causing Jun to jump in surprise.

"I turned you into a partial devil you could say." Naruto said and upon seeing Jun's confused gaze he explained further.

"The ritual I used to turn you into a devil wasn't fully completed. I only went through with it enough to heal you. My reason? I wanted you to have a choice in you wanted to stay human." Naruto said to Jun whose face was completely passive there wasn't even a blush anymore.

The Uzumaki Devil Transformation Ritual involved creating a shell around around the person's blood, magic, body, and soul. He only covered her blood and magic so she wasn't a complete devil.

"Wait, Naruto what about the rest?" Jun asked, the question leaving Naruto momentarily confused.

"Oh you mean Jeanne and the others, there Devils too." Naruto said to Jun, when he didn't get a response from her, he looks towards her.

Jun was quiet as she was contemplating Naruto's words and the implications of them.

Naruto and the rest were her friends that she easily trusts even more than her Aunt. But they lied to her about the supernatural, about magic, about the fact they were Devils. They betrayed the trust she had given them, she told them her life story and they still lie to her.

Needless to say she was upset.

"You said you can turn me back into a human right?" Jun asked quietly, Naruto just looked confused at the question before nodding.

"I'll give you an answer later if I want to stay a devil. Where are my clothes?" Naruto passed Jun her school clothes completely clean and fixed.

I'm going to go home to get a nap." Jun said to Naruto quietly again.

'I need to think.' Jun thought as she was leaving.

While staring at Jun's leaving form.

Naruto knew at that moment

he fucked up.

At the same time Naruto narrowed his eyes at Jun's leaving form and focused his sensing abilities on her. He widen his eyes in shock when he noticed that Jun's magic was slowly weakening. That should be impossible he used the Uzumaki Devil Transformation Ritual on her which basically gives her the benefits of a _Queen_. That should include the _Bishop_ aspect of the Evil Pieces. He's gonna have to read up on the ritual again.

Then something happened for the first time in history. This will be recorded as a legendary event in the future.

Naruto's face changed,

and settled into his soon-to-be infamous neutral face that will make his enemies quake in fear.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Jun's House, Nagoya, Japan_

 _Forty Five Minutes Later_

Jun entered her house still silent from her short conversation with Naruto. She still couldn't believe her friends would keep such a big secret from her. Even if it was something as big the supernatural. She was broken out of her musing by a voice.

"Jun, you home?"

Jun turned around and saw a woman in her thirties with long dark brown hair and light brown eyes. The woman was currently wearing business attire which hid her large assets, this woman was her Aunt. And for some odd reason she was holding a package.

"You have a friend named Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Her Aunt asked and Jun almost responded with a 'no' but just nodded. Her Aunt then handed her the package.

"This is for him, take it now please?" Jun's eyebrow rose, her Aunt never said 'please.' But she just obeyed and took the package to Naruto's house.

As she was leaving Jun never saw her Aunt's eyes changed. Her left eye becoming light red and her right becoming light blue.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Streets of Nagoya, Nagoya, Japan_

 _Next Day_

Currently Naruto and Matatabi were walking around Nagoya just having a conversation.

"You know you screwed up with Jun right?" Matatabi said with slightly serious expression. She had grown to like the human girl they befriended. Naruto just sighed with a small scowl on his face before it went back to his neutral expression.

"I know I messed up. Can you please stop bringing it up?" He asked Matatabi, who just huffed and looked away.

Also in his free time Naruto looked up more on the Uzumaki Devil Transformation Ritual or more specifically the effects. Apparently when the subject is given the benefits of a _Queen_ , they don't keep those benefits if their not exercised unlike the Evil Pieces. So to keep the traits the subject has to train extensively to keep the benefits until the transformation fully sets with the person's body, blood, magic, and soul.

It just shows that Ajuka Beelzebub is truly a genius if he created an object that permanently increases a person's capabilities.

Back to the story.

You might wonder why Naruto and Matatabi aren't in school? Well the answer is

it's Sunday.

Back to the story.

Looking around Naruto once again smirked before again setting back into his neutral expression. He smirked because he saw more people reading Icha Icha Paradise, so he couldn't help but be _Proud_ he wrote a best-selling book.

"Naruto you really shouldn't be _Proud_ people are reading your porn." Matatabi said with a slight frown on her face.

"Hey, why shouldn't I be proud. I'm a virgin with almost no experience in anything sexual." Naruto said with that neutral expression.

"Hey, I gave you a blowjob. You should be happy that I did it for you in the first place."

"As if you had a choice, Matatabi."

It is the truth, because of their intense training Matatabi constantly uses her Nekoshou abilities. Well the effect was that Matatabi had her mating cycle two years earlier than normal for Nekomata which is 15. They had tried their hardest to restrain her but a Nekoshou with access to Nature Fire, Senjutsu, and Taijutsu. Let's just him and his peerage got their asses kicked by a Lust-crazed Matatabi. Well, it ended with Naruto getting a blowjob while unconscious. Fortunately (or unfortunately) he didn't lose his virginity apparently a blowjob was enough for Matatabi to get back in control of her mind and body.

Back to the story.

"Hey Naruto I never cared to ask but who is the Devil in charge of Nagoya!" Matatabi asked out of nowhere. The question causing Naruto to visibly wince. The action caused Matatabi to raise an eyebrow. Naruto visibly started to sweat and cursing himself for not keeping cool. He exhaled to calm himself down and answered.

"Well….the Devil in charge of Nagoya….is.. Orion Bael."

Immediate Matatabi stopped, her hair covering her eyes from view. Though Naruto can feel her magic reacting violently, moving to its wielder's emotions and will. Nature Energy was being gathered up by Matatabi. Attracted to the anger she was feeling. Naruto honestly wasn't surprised after all

 _Matatabi despises all Baels._

"Hey there's a sushi shop, let's go!" Her mood seemingly fixed in an instant, Matatabi dragged Naruto to the shop. While Naruto's face was still neutral, he was crying on the inside.

His wallet is going to feel considerably lighter.

But still Naruto couldn't help but feel worried for Matatabi.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Uzumaki Residence, Nagoya, Japan_

 _Few Hours Later_

Naruto and Matatabi were currently walking towards Uzumaki Residence. When they came to the door, both noticed a package, Matatabi picked up the package.

"Hey, there's a package for you Naruto. Weird, there's no return address and it's really light." Matatabi said while shaking the box lightly, she then handed the package to Naruto who opened.

There was nothing.

"What the hell is this some kind of prank?" Matatabi asked angrily.

"I don't know just ignore."

And ignored it they did.

They would soon know that package will possibly save their lives in the future.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Park in Nagoya, Nagoya, Japan_

 _One_ _Week_ _Later_

Naruto and his peerage are worried.

You wonder why?

It's been exactly one week since Jun Hirayama disappeared. Plus there were five more murders in the city by the one that tried to kill Jun. Naruto and his

Peerage were absolutely sure they were dealing with a supernatural here.

Nagoya was abuzz with the news. Now people are traveling in groups and other trying to avoid staying out after the sun sets.

Naruto and his peerage although worried about Jun, are currently looking for the killer. They want to restore the that fragile peace Nagoya had before the killings started.

Back to the story, with Umi.

Umi was currently in the park following a human male who was trying to hurry through the park trying to get home.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw sand moving towards the poor boy at an alarming speed. Reacting quickly a wall of water blocked the sand's path while a water whip knocked the boy out. Jumping down to the ground, Umi looked towards the direction the sand was retreating. She activated the communicator in her ear.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you attack that boy." She said with a face of determination, she may be a healer but she can still fight.

Slowly a figure stepped out of the shadows becoming a boy about a year older than her with red hair and green eyes that have dark circles surrounding them. She also noticed he had the kanji for sand on his left cheek and the kanji for love on his neck.

"Umi you found the killer? Where?" She heard Naruto's voice through the comm.

"Yeah, Nagoya Park." Umi said

"I'm the closest I'll be there soon Umi."

Good that was Matatabi, she may be determined but she was also nervous.

This was after all her first fight along with the rest of the peerage.

Back to the story.

The boy attacked first, tendrils of sand former and charged Umi. Who reacted by doing the same except with Water. It was battle of tentacles as water and sand struck at each other in a flurry of strikes.

Deciding to attack, Umi shaped her hand like a gun as water appeared on the end of her index finger. Taking aim, she fired a high-speed bullet of water. But it was blocked when a wall of sand came up and protected him the boy responded by forming a cloud of sand in front of him. Before hundreds of bullets made of sand were fired at Umi at higher speeds than her own bullet. Umi quickly moved her water in front of her the blocked the bullets.

But she never noticed the same cloud of sand above. Looking above her on instinct, Umi widened her eyes before forming a dome of water around her as the second cloud started firing. Umi was pinned down as the two clues pummeled her dome doing absolutely no damage to her defense. But she was stuck in a tight spot when more clouds started forming and firing bullets.

Umi then decided to counter attack, she started pouring water into the cracks in between the slabs on concrete. Then she had the streams moved stealthy past the boy until it formed a grid circle that surrounded the boy and Umi. Clapping her hands a giant dome of water formed surprising boy as it closed in fast. But the boy didn't give up, he formed sand under him and boosted himself up and out of the trap. Deciding it was futile to waste more magic Umi cancelled the trapped while still keeping the dome around her just in case.

The boy sighed as he saw the trap disperse. But he was completely taken by surprise what a fist surrounded by blue flames punched him straight in the face. Causing him to go flying into the fountain in the park, destroying it.

He recovered quickly and saw who attacked him which was a blue headed girl with cat ears and a single cat tail.

Umi revealed a happy expression when she saw Matatabi arrive. Matatabi had a serious expression on her face as she stared down the enemy.

"So you're the one that's killing the good people of Nagoya. I'm sorry but I can't allow that to continue." Matatabi lit both of her fists on fire to prove her point. While the boy just stood and got out of the rumble that was once the fountain, albeit shakily, considering that Nature Fire drains the stamina of opponents it touches. So he must be at least winded after getting hit by it once, especially since he crashed into something that fell on him. There seemed to be no wounds in the boy just some scratches and cuts that will heal in a day.

Matatabi charged again with a left hook her fists on fire. A wall of sand arose a blocked the punch before it could reach the boy. Matatabi smelling something was burning looked at her hand or more specifically the sand which was sizzling from the heat. Coming up with an idea as sand crawled up her arm. Her other fist was a lit with flames but they were way more intense and hotel than the one on her other hand.

The fist connected with the sand instantly turning it to glass and breaking through it and punching the boy again. At the same time the sand on her arm constricted crushing her arm. Causing Matatabi to scream in pain, Umi seeing her friends injury threw her hand forward immediately a wave of water followed separating the two.

Rushing quickly with her hands giving off a green glow. She started healing Matatabi's arm.

"Matatabi are you okay? Matatabi!" Naruto's voice sounded through the comm.

"She's okay she just hurt her arm." Umi answered wanting to worry Naruto.

"Okay me and Valencia will be there in a few minutes."

The boy not wanting to give up the momentum wanted to attack but sense an attack coming from behind. Turning slightly and using his peripheral vision he saw Jeanne attacking with an overhead strike with a lightning holy sword in hand.

Eyeing the sword the boy smirked. Suddenly Jeanne's sword changed directions hitting the floor.

The boy never saw the puddle of water at his feet.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Uzumaki Residence, Nagoya, Japan_

 _Next_ _Day_

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! Wake up dammit!"

Gaara Sabaku opened his eyes expecting to see the lands of Yomi. But not the face of his friend Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto?" Gaara said groggily before trying to get up but found out he was restrained.

"Sorry about the restraints. Can't be too safe." Naruto said with a neutral face that Gaara was not used to seeing on the usually happy red head. Looking around Gaara saw the three girls he was fighting looking perfectly healthy if not just a little tired.

"Wait Naruto how do you even know him?" Matatabi asked annoyed, that boy crushed her arm of course she's annoyed.

"Met him while star gazing, you know light a few days every week." The others just nodded at the answer. Naruto then looked towards.

"So, Gaara when did you become a serial killer?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"I didn't decide to, my 'master' did." Gaara said master with so much disdain in his usually emotionless voice.

"Your master? Let me guess there's gonna be a life story about this." Valencia said to the boy not trusting him. While Gaara just nodded to the question causing Valencia's eyebrow to twitch.

"Yeah kinda. To put it simple my 'master' is a man who took me from my family and friends to study and experiment on my Sacred Gear."

"Who is your master?" Jeanne asked curious.

Gaara's eyes hardened and he said the name with so much contempt and venom. You'd think the man deserved the Wrath of Great Red himself.

" _ **Orochimaru**_."

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **Profile: Bio/Profile updated with information from the story.**

 **Done I really have nothing to say since I'm tired. I have one more chapter to got before I can stop daily updates.**

 **How did you guys like my Gaara fight scene. I really enjoyed writing it, probably because of Gaara.**

 **So**

 **Jun is an OC**

 **Valencia is Fem Vali**

 **Umi is an OC**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow**

 **JJplayz out!**


	9. Arc 1: Past and Raid

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. I only own my OCs and Plot Twist.

 **Posted July 26, 2016**

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Uzumaki Residence, Nagoya, Japan_

'Were fucked…' Was the thought of every single one of them.

Orochimaru was a Hebitma or a Snake Youkai who are known fro their use of Water and Poison Yojotsu along with Taijutsu.

Orochimaru is probably one of the strongest Hebitmas in existence. He is said to be even stronger than Yasaka the leader of the Kyoto Youkai Faction. Which is saying something considering Yasaka is a Mauo-Class fighter said to be on par with Falbium Asmodeus, the Maou of Military Affairs. Orochimaru is also known for his skill in Fuinjutsu and Runes being able to use them in the middle of a fight to turn the tides against his enemies. He is also known as probably one of the smartest scientists in existence on par with Azazel and Sahariel. Finally he is probably one of the biggest criminals of the Kyoto Youkai Faction convicted of kidnapping citizens and experimenting with on them.

So you can understand their predicament right now.

"Dear Maou, I may want to have fights where it's kill-or-be-killed but I'm not ready to die yet." Valencia said trying to calm herself down the rest of the peerage were in similar conditions except for Umi who fainted.

"Okay before we freak out anymore. Let's hear the full story." Jeanna said still trying to calm down.

All while this is happening Gaara is witnessing the event. He wasn't really surprised, he was terrified of Orochimaru too.

"Well, when I was young I lived in Kuoh with my parents and my two siblings. Suddenly a man appeared one day, he was their to 'take me somewhere' as he said. He wanted to 'study' my Sacred Gear' were his words. My parents who were already aware of supernatural refused not knowing the man's reputation. …. We found out when he killed my father on the spot before kidnapping the rest of us." Said Gaara still emotionless as he spoke. His word enraptured the rest in the room besides Umi.

Who was still unconscious from the announcement from earlier.

"He trained me, pushed me to my limit. He experimented on my body, trying to improve beyond human limitations. The experiments affected my Sacred Gear and it formed a Sub-Species Balance Breaker." Gaara said but he was then interrupted.

"Sorry for interrupting, but what is your Sacred Gear, Gaara?' Naruto asked interested which Gaara idly noted.

"My Sacred Gear is Sand Avatar a Attribute-Type Sacred Gear that allows me to control sand. My Sub-Species Balance Breaker is Magnetic Field of the Avatar, it's name is pretty self explanatory. But Orochimaru's experiments didn't just affect me, it affected the spirit of my Sacred Gear. His name is Shukaku a sand Spirit. Ever since the experiments started he's been screaming in pain. Since Shukaku is just a soul the pain I feel has an even stronger effect on him. Even now after the experiments stopped for the last two weeks he's still screaming in agony. Now can I get back to my story?" Gaara answered Naruto who then nodded quickly.

"Every time I made a mistake in training or couldn't pass a test he gave me. He would threaten one of my family members. … I …. failed twice, both my mother and my brother are dead the only one left is my sister. About a week ago Orochimaru ordered me to start killing people, reasons? He wanted me to get used to killing others, he wanted a weapon. He threatened my sister when I tried enying at first. I have no other way of mak-." Gaara stopped mid sentence, his eyes gained a light in them as he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto will you be willing to raid Orochimaru's base in Nagoya? To help me save my sister, Naruto?" Gaara asked Naruto who looked conflicted. Gaara was his friend but he really really didn't want to die.

"Look Gaara, I really like living and I definitely don't want to die. Orochimaru is out of our league dude." Naruto said sadly.

"Orochimaru isn't in the base"

Now that got everyone's attention except for Umi.

We already know why.

"Orochimaru's apprentice Kabuto is currently looking over the base." Valencia revealed a smirk at the information. Orochimaru's apprentice, he has to be strong and skilled to catch the attention of that monster of a Youkai.

"Hold it, if this guy is that monster's apprentice then that means he must have actual fighting experience. We could train all we want but he will still have something over us. You're asking us to run in there and get killed." Matatabi said glaring at Gaara.

Gaara decided to try appealing to another side of Naruto, he saw the interest Naruto had in his Sacred Gear.

"You're a Devil right? How about I become a member of your peerage?" Gaara said trying his hardest to get Naruto on his side.

Hearing the offer Naruto again looks conflicted. Gaara's sacred Gear may sound stupid but from what he heard from his peerage he is really skilled with using it. Seeing Naruto's expression, Matatabi got up angrily and grabbed Naruto's collar and lifted him up using her _Rook_ strength.

"Naruto I swear you better not be thinking of this." Matatabi said angrily towards Naruto who was trying to calm her down.

Honestly Naruto was thinking of the offer. He could get a powerful peerage member but he still doesn't want to die. He knew he was being manipulated by Gaara and he hates it but it's hard not to resist. But his survival instincts won out and he was about to deny again before.

"Naruto your last name is Uzumaki right? Well there's a red headed girl in the base with the last name Uzumaki."

All was silent.

Everybody in the room besides Gaara knowing that Naruto wishes to rebuild the Uzumakis from the ashes. Even Umi who had woken up from the commotion earlier. Matatabi let Naruto down and backed away from him already knowing his answer when it comes to possibly family. Naruto looked at Gaara with a serious expression on her face

"Gaara, I swear if you're lying to me I wi-." Naruto said before being interrupted.

"I'm not lying Naruto, trust me."

Naruto just sighed and turned to his peerage.

"Looks like we're raiding Orochimaru's base" Naruto said before looking at Gaara.

"We're gonna need to up our training."

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Entrance to Hidden Base, Nagoya, Japan_

 _One Week Later_

Currently Naruto and his peerage are in the forest surrounding Nagoya in front of a cave entrance. They were all ready for the fight about to happen.

Starting the plan, Umi concentrated immediately water from out of the air and took the shape of various animals like wolves, foxes, eagles, snakes. Umi then sent the army of animals into the cave. Then Matatabi, Jeanne, and Naruto followed quickly behind.

It was completely dark in the cave. The only reason the three could see was because of the enhanced night vision they get from being devils.

They came upon the first defence and it was a group of humans carrying weapons. One presumably the leader stepped forward and shouted.

"Halt you are trespassing on Orochimaru-sama's land. Stand down or die." The leader shouted, but the response he got was Naruto's hands starting to glow green. Matatabi's hands being a lit with Nature Flames, and Jeanne drawing her rapier.

The group of humans charged forward and the two groups clashed. The guards were fighting off the various animals not paying attention to the Devils in the back. The who finally noticed had his face smashed by Naruto's glowing fist. Soon the small platoon of guards was down for the count and the small army advanced with the three Devils at the front.

As they were running through the cave they would come across stray guards, who they would finish quickly.

Soon they came up to a big metal door blocking the cave. Stopping at it they took a small rest to catch their breath. When they were rested up Matatabi and Jeanne looked towards Naruto.

"So Naru-chan how are we gonna get through the door?" Asked Jeanne but Naruto smirked. He then pulled out leather gloves with a magic circle that both could tell was riddled with runes and seals depending on the magic radiating from it.

"These gloves were made by me and powered up with runes and seals. There is a special runic array on here making the gloves as hard as titanium. There are also dozens of Reinforcement Runes of Seals, along with seals that makes the glove magically conductive. Plus the magic circle for Reinforcement Magic are drawn on these too. The gloves allow me to use Reinforcement Magic using less magic and it doubles the power at the same time." Naruto explained to Jeanne and Matatabi whose jaws dropped when they comprehended what he said. He slipped the gloves on and pushed his magic into them, the magic circle on the gloves glowing green along with the gloves himself leaving a neon trail of green in their wake.

Turning to the door Naruto punched the door causing a noticeable dent in it. He continued to punch the door until it flew off it's hinges.

The other side was a wide open room with at the least a good eighty guards but instead of all humans some of them were Youkai.

Again the too armies clashed.

Naruto was halted from moving forward by a female two-tailed Kitsune. Depending on the fox ears and two fox tails he was right.

Immediately golden flames left the woman's hands which Naruto was forced to dodge. He could feel the intensity of the fames as soon as she used them. Naruto could tell they were hotter than Matatabi's Nature Fire. Considering the woman was a Kitsune a Fox Youkai who use Fire Yojutsu and Genjutsu. Including they can use a special flame called Fox Fire, said to be only second only to Amaterasu's Divine Black Flame.

The woman attacked again this time with flaming fists. Naruto parried the fists with his glowing hands. He then punched he in the stomach with hs fists glowing green. Naruto her a sickening crunch as he broke several of her ribs. He then followed with another breaking more ribs causing the woman to fall unconscious.

A guard tried to attack naruto from behind with a katana. But Naruto dropped to the ground and swept his legs causing him to fall to ground. Naruto again followed with a punch to the abdomen. The force of the punch creating a small crater under the poor guy. Then a group of five guards tried to surround Naruto, but were surprised when sand crawled up their bodies at alarming speeds before encasing them and crushing them. Looking over Naruto saw Gaara nod to him before rushing into one of the tunnels leading out of the room.

A shadow then loomed over Gaara and Umi causing the two to look up. What they saw was a giant man carrying a wooden club, this man was a Giant the name was pretty self-explanatory. He then swung the club down at the two forcing them to roll out of the way.

Both Gaara and Umi called upon their abilities. Tendrils of sand and water formed and attacked the Giant who used his club to destroy the tendrils. Sand wrapped around his feet causing the giant to lose balance and fall down. The Giant fell unconscious thanks to the fall causing Gaara and Umi to sweatdrop at how easy that was.

Then dark purple magic circles appeared under every enemy in the room. Suddenly they started floating in the air before being violently pulled down most likely breaking a few bones. Gaara looked over to Valencia who had a dark purple magic circle in her hand and a victorious smirk on her face.

Once all the enemies were defeated Gaara ran through a different tunnel while the rest of the group went through the main one.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _HIdden Base, Nagoya, Japan_

 _Few Minutes Later_.

Naruto grinned as he gazed around the room in victory, focusing slightly on two particular spots.

He had found what he had came for, plus more.

In the room there were tons of computers that still seemed to be activated from the scientists evacuated. In the middle of the room there were two tubes filled with a liquid both having name plates on the.

 _Karin Uzumaki_

And

 _Kushina Uzumaki_

Hell yes.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Hidden Base, Nagoya, Japan_

 _Same Time_

Gaara just stared,

and stared,

And stared.

He should be use to what he is seeing considering he's been with Orochimaru all of his life

In the middle of the room was a corpse. It was riddled with cuts bruises most likely from being beaten. Not only that but all of the person's toes and fingers were cut off. Clearly the person was tortured brutally before dying a painful death. The corpse was also slightly decayed indicating the person died a while ago.

Gaara' magic reacted violently, causing cracks to appear on the walls and floor of the room. his sand shifting erratically ready to be used by its master's will.

Gaara's eyes were a lit with untold amounts of fury.

You really can't blame him for being angry.

That corpse was his _sister_.

He yelled to the heavens.

" _ **OROCHIMARU!**_ "

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Hidden Base, Nagoya, Japan_

 _Same Time_

Valencia, Matatabi, Umi, and Jeanne came upon the main room which had a single computer console and a large black office chair. The chair turned around to reveal a young man, with silver hair tied in a ponytail and dark eyes wearing a pure black cloak.

"Oh Matatabi-san, Jeanne-san, Umi-san how nice to see you. I must ask where is Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun?" Said Kabuto Yakushi with a smile on his face. The rest just narrowed their eyes ready for a fight.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama has spies everywhere." The young man said before launching himself at the group of devils.

Matatabi engaged him first and entered a battle of hand to hand combat with Kabuto. During their little fight Kabuto formed a blue magic circle on his hand, which then disappeared before a blade of magic formed on his hand. Going for the killing blow by aiming for Matatabi's neck, but was stopped by Jeanne's rapier. Matatabi switched with Jeanne and then it was a battle of swords.

Kabuto feinted Jeanna causing her to stagger for a second. Enough time for Kabuto to kick Jeanne with so much force saliva was spit out of her mouth. She soared through the air hitting the wall before falling to ground unconscious.

He was unable to celebrate his small victory as he was caught in a wave water. As Kabut was floating there in the wave he expected Umi to check up on Jeanne instead of continuing to attack like a healer should.

Nope.

He was surprised when several blue light arrows pierced his body. When he was thrown out of the wave he glared at the spot where the arrows came from. Needless to say he was surprised.

There Umi was holding a bow made out of blue light, he immediately recognized the weapon.

"What that's a Sacred Gear, Sterling Blue! That should be impossible you didn't have any human blood in you." Kabuto yelled in absolute shock, how could he not. His master has been studying Sacred Gears for years and nothing like this has happened before.

"You're right I never had a speck of human blood in my veins. But the answer is quite simple, I'm a glitch in the Sacred Gear System." Umi said with a smirk on her face that infuriated Kabuto.

"You bit-" But he was cut off when he was blasted by beams of magic throwing him back. Kabuto groaned in pain while his mind was in shock and anger.

'I need to retreat. They were prepared for me, I'm not dying today.' A magic circle opened up under Kabuto teleporting him out.

It was at that moment Naruto and Gaara appeared. They looked around the room, Gaara in anger, Naruto to check for any tricks. He then turned to Valencia and asked her.

"We won?"

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **Profile: Profile updated with information from the chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked the fight scenes I enjoyed writing them. Also don't worry I didn't forget about Jun she will appear soon and it will shock all of you.**

 **I need OCs for Seekvaira's peerage and Menma's peerage send in ideas. I will post an author's note at another time to clarify. Actually no I will be posting another story soon but don't worry uzumaki Legacy is my main importance right now. Also what I'm posting isn't really a story, but it will tell you how to enter OCs so wait on those.**

 **This is also my last daily chapter so expect chapters to be longer now.**

 **I also need a beta can anyone do it for me?**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow**

 **JJplayz out!**


	10. Arc 1: Ally and The List

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. I only own my OCs and Plot Twist.

 **Posted August 4, 2016**

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Uzumaki Residence, Nagoya, Japan_

 _Two Days Later_

Gaara was currently sitting on the roof of Uzumaki Residence staring at the stars. When he was just a toll of Orochimaru's he was always in constant danger of hurting himself and others around him. Sand is truly a dangerous element especially considering his is semi-sentient. If he ever lost control of his sand it could easily flood cities. But gazing at the stars always filled Gaara with a sense of calmness just like Naruto.

Gaara then heard footsteps coming towards him.

"I figured you would be here." Naruto said with face neutral but his eyes held pity in them. The pity annoyed Gaara but not enough for him to act on it.

"Of course I would be we've known each other for months, you should know me enough to deduce where I am." Gaara said to Naruto not taking his eyes off the stars. Naruto just sighed, he truly felt sorry for Gaara.

"Gaara you don't have to join my peerage if you don't want to." The statement causing Gaara to actually look at Naruto in shock. How can he not ,Naruto is a Devil, a being of sin and he has shown he can be _Greedy_. Naruto continued regardless of Gaara's shock.

"The deal was I help you raid Orochimaru's base. I help you save your sister, you help me save possible family. I benefited from the raid while you suffered. Even though I'm _Greedy_ , i'll feel like a jackass if I still accept you into my peerage." Naruto said to a shocked Gaara who lost the shocked face and smiled.

Gaara's sister Temari was tortured extensively before she died. Her body was still relatively fresh before Naruto's group found her it. They found out the room was littered with Preservation Runes and Seals, so they weren't able to determine. They tried reincarnating Temari but she was dead for far too long for the Evil Pieces to work.

"I will still join your peerage Naruto. Temari may be dead, but she lives in my heart. She will always be with me. But I can't sit here and mourn when their are other people suffering at the hands of Orochimaru. I can't sit here and let that continue." Gaara said with conviction in his voice.

"Sorry I'm going to sound like an ass but have to say this. That first part of your first was really corny." Naruto said with a smirk on his face before it settled into a serious expression.

"But going after Orochimaru, do you have a death wish Gaara? I don't need a peerage member who's trying to kill himself." Naruto said with a smirk on his face, Gaara reciprocated the smirk with one of his own.

"I'm not suicidal naruto, I will take down Orochimaru. I will survive, I promise it." Gaara said with his normal monotone voice but there was a fire in his eyes.

Gaara's attention was taken off the stars when Naruto tapped his shoulder. He looked over and saw Naruto holding a crimson red _Bishop_ piece with a smirk on his face.

Gaara returned the smirk.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Uzumaki Residence, Nagoya, Japan_

 _Few Hours Later_

"So, let's talk about the raid." Naruto said to the people assembled.

They were currently in the living room of the Uzumaki Residence. For the last two days Naruto's peerage has been resting from the raid. No one suffered any serious injuries besides Jeanne, but they were all magically exhausted especially Umi who was controlling the water animals through the whole raid.

"I still can't believe we did that." Matatabi sighed to herself, while the rest just grinned.

"Well we did, just tell me what we found in the base besides the two Uzumakis and Gaara's sister." Valencia said, while the rest besides Gaara winced slightly when she mention his sister.

"We didn't really find anything useful in the base. All the experiments that were being conducted inside stopped as soon as we charged in. All of the data collected from said experiments was destroyed as well. Including most of the prisoners were killed too, so we can assume they have a protocol in case they were ever attacked. There's also the fact they knew we were coming." Matatabi said, being the one that searched through the whole base.

"So we got practically nothing from the base." Valencia said slightly annoyed, she got a good fight out of it and they rescued two Uzumakis. But for a base belonging to Orochimaru she expected a lot more but it can't be helped.

"Actually we can possibly benefit a lot more from this. Yesterday, I sent a message to the Grand Council that we found a base belonging to Orochimaru. I appealed to them that Orion Bael was unfit to watch over Nagoya and that I would be a much better Guardian of Nagoya. If i'm lucky i'll become Nagoya's Guardian like how Rias is Kuoh's Guardian." Naruto informed causing his peerage par Gaara to grin.

Guardians are basically the watchers of certain cities belonging to the Devil Faction. It's there job to catalog and control the supernatural traffic in their cities. Guardian's are usually decided by the Grand Council. Nagoya's Guardian is Orion Bael, cousin to Lord Bael and a Son of the House of Bael. (1).

The Grand Council is the group of people that govern the Devil Faction, they make all the laws and regulations. The council is split into three parts, the Royal Council which consists of the Four Maos. The Noble Council which consists of the heads of the Noble Devil Houses. Finally the Honored Council which consists of Devils who climbed the class and earned the respect of many Devils. A perfect example would be Rudiger Rosenkreutzer an Ultimate-Class Reincarnated Devil who was once a magician. Matatabi was broken out of her musing by Valencia.

"I just want to know why Orochimaru didn't appear even though we were raiding his base?" Valencia asked while looking towards Naruto.

"You can thank me for that." A voice said from behind Valencia. Causing her to jump from the couch in surprised while turning around.

Standing there was a man that looked like he was in his forties with waist-length spiky white hair tied into a ponytail. He has wart on the left side of his nose and has red lines under his eyes extending down his face. He is wearing green short shirt kimono with matching pants, there was also mesh armor visible on his ankle and wrists. Also he's wearing a red haori and carrying a large scroll on his back.

The entire peerage besides Naruto and Gaara quickly readied for a fight. Matatabi lit her fists with Nature Flame. Jeanne drew her rapier and created a holy dagger. Divine Dividing formed on Valencia's back shining brightly. Droplets of water started forming around Umi's hand. The guy revealed a slightly fearful expression when he witnessed the peerage's actions. Immediately Naruto tried to resolve the situation before it got out of hand.

"Wait, girls don't attack him. He's the one that kept Orochimaru from attacking us." Naruto said quickly, the girls calmed down.

"So who are you?" Matatabi asked the white-haired man. The man grinned before pointing to himself with his thumb. Out of nowhere smoke appeared from under the man.

"Me? I'm the Sage of Mount Myoboku, the great and gallant Jiraiya!" The smoke cleared showing Jiraiya striking a 'good guy' pose with various lights shining on him from different angles. The peerage just deadpanned at the man not knowing who he is. Seeing the reactions Jiraiya's jaw dropped.

"Don't any of you know me? You clearly know who Orochimaru is, how do you not know who I am." Jiraiya said with anime tears falling down his face.

"He's the Super Pervert, you know the guy that peeped on Grayfia Lucifuge and Serafall Leviathan in the hot springs." Naruto told the girls as recognition shined in their eyes.

"Oh, your JiraiYA THE GAMA!" Matatabi said before yelling at the end when she realized who she was talking about. The rest of the peerage even Gaara's eyes widened when they heard what Matatabi said. Their faces then contorted into fearful expressions when they realize they might have possibly disrespected the man in front of them, who could easily destroy them.

Jiraiya is a Gama or a Toad Youkai who are skilled in Earth and Water Yojutsu along with Fuinjutsu. (2).

Jiraiya is the partner of Orochimaru when they were young, under the tutelage of Hiruzen Sarutobi a Saru. You could say while Orochimaru is a Technique-Type, someone that fights using technique instead of strenght. Jiraiya is a Power-Type, someone who uses brute strength in a fight. Jiraiya is Orochimaru's equal and opposite in terms of their strength and fighting styles.

Jiraiya seeing the fearful expressions on the kid's faces, raised his hands in a placating manner. The teens calmed down slightly but were still tense.

"So why did you help us?" Asked Valencia with a guarded voice, still slightly afraid of the man. As she stated before she may want life-or-death battles but she doesn't want to die.

"Well. I knew Naruto's father, Minato. We were sparring buddies you could say, I also taught him Fuinjutsu while he taught me Runes. I was one of the few people Minato trusted when he was on the run. I knew Akira was pregnant but i could never track down their son. So when Naruto managed to contact me I decided to help. I just stayed outside of the base while you raided it, orochimaru did come and we did have a short fight before he retreated." Jiraiya said to the peerage, who all looked at Naruto with glares on their faces for not telling them about Jiraiya. Naruto smiled awkwardly, raising his hands as if surrendering to his fate.

"Also I asked Jiraiya to train Umi in Water Yojutsu. If that's okay with you Umi?" Naruto asked Umi who just nodded. Naruto then gazed at the rest of his peerage who were looking at him expectantly.

"So, let's talk."

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Uzumaki Residence, Nagoya, Japan_

 _One Hour Later_

Gaara and Naruto were sitting in chairs in front of two beds. On said beds were two girls about Naruto's age. Both of them had the scarlet red hair of the House of Uzumaki but their eyes were different, one had crimson red eyes while the other had violet four were currently in an intense staring contest, amethyst purple, green, crimson red, and violet stared at each other in utter silence.

It was actually a comical sight, if anyone didn't know a fact about these four they would say they were siblings. The staring contest was broken by the violet eyed one, who groaned in annoyance.

"Ok i'm getting a headache from all this staring. We looked so alike it's messing with my head. That's saying a lot since i've been with Orochimaru most of my life." Said Kushina Uzumaki the violet eyed one as she held her head. In response to her words Naruto and Gaara smirked while the crimson eyed one grinned.

"Well, this is an odd circumstance. Last thing I remember is being in a tube in one of Orochimaru's bases. I'm going to take a guess and say you saved us." Said Karin Uzumaki the crimson eyed one with a grin still plastered on her face.

"Of course, can't leave family behind." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. Karin and Kushina showed interests at his words.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said jabbing a thumb at himself, he then gestured to Gaara.

"Gaara Sabaku." Gaara said

"Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina introduced herself.

"Karin Uzumaki." Karin introduced herself.

"So you were able to charge into a base belonging to Orochimaru. Raid it and leave without coming into contact with Orochimaru?" Kushina asked incredulously with some amusement in her voice.

"We had help." Naruto said with a shrug on his face.

"'We,' what do you mean by we?" Kushina asked.

"My peerage." Naruto said simply while Karin and Kushina nodded as if they understand, which Naruto noticed.

"Hey how do you know what Evil Pieces are? If you have been with Orochimaru most of your life, how do you talk like you've been having conversations your whole life." Naruto asked confused, it was Kushina who answered.

"Even though we've been in those tubes in a deep sleep for at least a year. Our minds were always awake, so we heard everything those scientists talk about. Let me say this now, but Orochimaru's men talk way too much. This allowed us to learn by simply listening." Kushina said with a grin on her face.

"I'm surprised, you seem to accept me being an Uzumaki easily. Naruto said sending a questioning look towards the two redheads. Both shrugged not really surprised at his question.

"I honestly should be suspicious, but something inside of me is telling me that you're an Uzumaki. And if you're lying, i'll find out, i'll hunt you and i'll kill you." Karin said with smile on her face. Naruto shivered at the threat and laughed nervously knowing that she will go through with that threat.

But on the inside he grinned.

Two more Daughters of the House of Uzumaki. (2).

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Legacy)**

 _Uzumaki Residence, Nagoya, Japan_

 _Few Hours Later_

It was night in the Uzumaki Residence as everyone slept through the night. With dreams plaguing their minds their wasn't much in the world that could wake them up.

In one of the rooms of the Uzumaki Residence, lay Naruto and Gaara asleep.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the room, the darkness preventing the figure from being completely identified. The only noticeable feature being the figures gravity-defying silver hair.

The figure walked towards Naruto's bed with a small book in hand. He placed the book on his pillow before walking away. As it walking away it spoke in a masculine voice.

"What we have done to your family is wrong Naruto Uzumaki. We betrayed our own kind for our selfish desires. I _Lusted_ after Akira and was _Envious_ of Minato, I allowed that to blind my judgement. I am truly sorry for what I have done, I swear that on the name Kakashi Hatake. The only way I can repent for my sins is if you kill me with your own two hands." The now revealed Kakashi Hatake said to himself before disappearing.

He never knew Naruto was awake the whole time.

When Naruto was sure Kakashi was gone he picked up the book. It was black with a golden kanji on it for demise.

He looked inside.

 _Shuen the ones who betrayed the Uzumaki_

Looking through the names Naruto's widen at the long list.

What had his family done to warrant so many enemies.

 _Elmenhilde Karnstein, Vampire_

 _Zeoticus Gremory, Devil_

 _Venelana Gremory, Devil_

 _Orochimaru, Hebi_

 _Arashi Senju, Devil_

Well his life got a lot harder.

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **I might get hate for that part with Kakashi.**

 **Sorry about Jiraiya's introduction it was probably really bad.**

 **I couldn't proofread the chapter so their might be some problems.**

 **I'm now looking for a beta, if you decide to become my beta their will be benefits such as having a general idea of what is going to happen in future chapters. Basically spoilers. :)**

 **Sorry for the short chapter the next arc will be longer. I already have a name for it**

 ** _The Hunt,_ hope you like the name I might change it later I don't know. The next arc will be a two chapter arc before going into another original arc of mine.**

 **Also Filler chapters after _The Hunt_ there will be another filler. If you want send in PMs or or reviews for ideas I can use in fillers. I'll try to have a filler after every arc instead of _First Experiences_. The next arc will not have a new peerage member, but the arc after that will.**

 **What do you readers honestly think of my original arcs so far.**

 **I'm also telling everyone now that since school is starting soon for me the updates will be really slow.**

 **Do you readers want me to creat a story with information about my original Sacred Gears**

 **Poll: Poll has been closed and a new one will be opened in a day for a different topic.**

 **Profile: Profile updated with info for story.**

 **Does anyone actually read my profile? Please answer in reviews.**

 _ **Chapter Information**_

 **Son of the House of Bael** (1)- Will be explained later.

 **Gama** (2)- Made it up so Jiraiya could fit into the story better, you know with him being a toad sage so yeah.

 **Daughter of the House of Uzumaki** (3)-Will be explianed later.

Review, Favorite, and Follow

 **JJplayz out!**


	11. Rewrite

**Posted August 17, 2016**

 **I Have decided to rewrite Uzumaki Legacy. Sorry about that but I just didn't like how it ended up.**

 **It's already up!**

 **JJplayz out!**


End file.
